Los secretos de mi cuarto
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Todo empezó en nuestro cuarto, recuerdas? Como de un simple juego llegamos a esto...si no me arrepiento de nada, no me importan las peleas y discusiones que tengamos, mientras estés a mi lado todo estará bien, golpeame, gritame haz lo que quieras...pero no me ignores -Ectofeature, habra leves referencias con mi fic Noches oscuras sin embargo seran leves y no me saldre del drama
1. Dulce Sabor Cereza

Bueno etto como están? *un poco nerviosa* bueno se que no he hecho nada últimamente en esta pagina pero bueno ya llegue y pues a empezar, bueno antier conoci apenas esta serie y pues se me hizo divertida que mal que no podre verla por la tonta escuela *suspira* pero bueno ya que, dude, that´s my gost no me pertenece, solo la historia XD y bueno ya los dejo de aburrir y !empezamos!

_  
>Era una noche "común" en lo que podría decirse en la mansión de Billy Joe Cobra, hablando de este fantasma travieso se encontraba cómodamente comiendo dulces con su mejor amigo y primo lejano: Spencer Wright<p>

Amigo estos dulces son los mejores que he probado en toda mi vida! - dice emocionado el pelicafe

Ja! Sabia que ibas a decir eso, los dulces que mis fans me regalan son los mejores! -comiendo aun mas muy emocionado

Tienes razón! Pero ¿porque siguen dejando dulces cada semana dirigidos para ti a pesar de que saben que ya estas muerto? -pregunta muy confundido el menor

Pues...porque ¡Billy Joe Cobra es el mejor y nunca me olvidaran mis queridisimas fans! -exclama con una pose muy cómica, al no saber que responder

Hahahah si claro, tu eres "inolvidable" verdad, Billy -dice irónicamente mientras rueda sus ojos mientras dirige su mano hacia el ultimo dulce

Claro que lo soy, niñito! -dice un poco ofendido el fantasma mientras igual dirige su mano hacia el ultimo dulce

Hahaha si si claro lo que digas -el pelicafe intentando restarle importancia al tema pero al agarrar el dulce mira que Billy igual agarro el dulce

Hey, hermano este ultimo dulce es mío -dice el joven flotante mientras intenta llevarse el dulce a la boca

Que!? P-pero yo lo quiero! Vamos si me lo das, prometo que este momento será "inolvidable" -ríe levemente el chico menor al decir eso

Jum! Claro que no! Estos dulces me los dieron mis fans a MI y no a TI a si que lo siento amigo -encaprichado al saber que su amigo solo quería el dulce y sinceramente ese momento no seria inolvidable para el

P-por f-favor, p-podrías dármelo?...-habla en susurro el menor con un leve sonrojo, intentando hacer que el fantasma caiga en su truco de "carita tierna"

E-eh!? -el mayor se queda en shock al verlo y se sonroja notoriamente

E-entonces...m-me lo darás? -con un tono mas suplicante al ver que su amigo pronto caerá

S-si toma -dice embobado el fantasma dejándole el dulce a su amigo

Gracias! Te quiero mucho! Este momento nunca lo olvidare! -le da un rápido beso en el cachete y se mete el dulce a la boca riendo infantil mente al ver que su amigo cayo en su trampa

El fantasma al darse cuenta de que cayo en la trampa de su amigo (claro luego de que se le haya quitado su estado de shock al ver su carita inocente xD) se "enoja" un poco y se acerca a su amigo

Vamos, no seas egoísta y comparte -dice con tono de voz un poco extraño mientras oculta sus ojos con su copete

Pero como? Si ya me lo metí a la boca...-pregunta el menor confundido ante la propuesta y ante la forma de como lo dijo

Pues...-finge pensarlo- oh ya se...-poniendo mirada pervertida- a si! -se acerca rápidamente al menor mientras lo abraza de la cintura hesandole apasionadamente

El menor al sentir el sorpresivo beso, se sonroja notoriamente mientras cierra sus labios por instinto

Vamos Spen...quiero comer dulce...-le habla rozando obviamente sus labios mutuamente mientras rápidamente le muerde coquetamente el labio al menor

Ah! -gime levemente al sentir la mordida atrevida haciendo que el mayor aproveche y meta mas a gusto su lengua dentro de la boca del menor

Este al sentir la lengua del fantasma de sonroja aun mas (si es que se puede xD) y se queda estático, sintiendo como el mayor mueve su lengua contra la suya haciendo que el dulce poco a poco se derrita entre las lenguas de los dos

Al derretirse completamente el dulce, el mayor se separa lentamente del menor pero quedando a centímetros de la cara del joven Wright

A si...se comparten los dulces conmigo, joven Wright -habla el mayor como si fuera un maestro calificado

Ah~ ...ah~ p-porque?...-habla aun agotado y muy jadeante por su primer y apasionado beso el joven pelicafe

Porque es mas divertido compartir dulces a si contigo Spen~ dice el joven pálido mientras le da un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la frente, haciendo que el pelicafe de un pequeño sobresalto y cierre su ojito izquierdo

Este...-apenas sintiendo los nervios y la vergüenza el mayor-y-ya recordé que mmm...que a si debo ir por algo de comer...este...ahora vuelvo! -dice el peliazul al sentir los nervios y se va volando al ascensor, presionando el botón de cualquier piso ya que lo único que le interesaba era irse por unos momentos para pensar sobre su actitud

Dios! Que me pasa!? -se preguntaba el fantasma demasiado confundido dándose palmadas en su frente por la desesperación

Mientras el menor se encontraba en un dilema, no sabia que pensar, su mejor amigo venia, compartía sus dulces con el y de uno a otro había terminado besándolo y para colmo ¡huyendo! Aunque igual se lo agradecía ya que tenia mucho que pensar

P-por dios! Porque!? Porque! Se supone que el es mi mejor amigo! El no puede estar enamorado de mi cierto!? H-hemos compartido mucho...p-puede que este confundiendo sus sentimientos...i-igual que yo...-susurra lo ultimo mientras se tumba en la cama boca abajo intentando retener sus grandes lagrimas quedando al poco tiempo dormido

Continuara?

Bueno hasta hay el fin del primer capitulo, etto que? quieren que lo continue? o creen que no? ustedes deciden ya que ya estoy haciendo el segundo capitulo pero la flojera y mi mama no me dejan terminarlos, a si que con sus reviews motivenme a continuar, los esperare y bueno sayonara ya que debo irme a ¨dormir¨ (me quedare leyendo fics XD) sayonara, oyasumi nasai ^^/  
>P.S: si ven el fic en la mañana o en el dia pues mmmm konichiwa XD<p> 


	2. Realmente me gustas!

Realmente me gustas, no te diste cuenta?

Hehehe bueno continuo con este fic gracias por sus comentarios  
>Yusurelia: etto gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto el fic, y etto si tengo pero no tengo nada hay esta todo vacio ya que sinceramente no se como utilizarlo ^^U, saludos!<p>

Ivette: hahaha claro que lo continuare, saludos!

NB y You: You es mejor que le hagas caso, no creo que sea lindo verte sin lengua hahaha XDD, los dos se me hacen muy lindos juntos, saludos!

SakataOzura: hahaha lo se Billy es un sexy goloso, amo su actitud */O/* y bueno luego de vivir un rato con Billy Joe Cobra supongo que ya luego sabes como manipular al pobre XD, por eso Spencer es tan manipulador con el XD, saludos!

arekulovesyaoi: claro que lo hare, gracias por tu comentario, saludos!

Holi: claro que si *o* , saludos!

Bueno luego de haber contestado los reviews continuamos con el fic ^^/

_

Ya habían pasado horas desde que el fantasma había huido y en realidad el sentía que debía arreglar las cosas con su pequeño Spen

Que? MI PEQUEÑO SPEN!? -se sorprende de sus propios pensamientos el fantasma mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación que compartía con Spen

Intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos llega al cuarto sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido al ver como Spencer se encontraba en su cama boca abajo visiblemente dormido, el fantasma se acerca volteándolo, obviamente haciendo que el menor quede boca arriba

Que lindo se ve dormido...-susurra al ver la carita sonrojada de Spen- que rayos!? -se pregunta asombrado al ver como el menor al igual que su sonrojo se notaba que tenia un poco hinchados y rojos sus ojos e igual tenia lagrimas secas en sus mejillas

Al notarlo a si se acerca limpiando con sus dedos las lagrimas secas mientras con su velocidad increíble se acuesta a su lado haciendo que el pelicafe se recueste en el pecho del mayor, Spen suelta un bajo quejido al sentirse movido y se acurruca inconscientemente contra el cuerpo del fantasma, haciendo que este se sonroje notoriamente

Spencer pone su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello mientras el chico peliazul sonrojado solo le acaricia cariñosamente los cabellos cafés de su pequeño broamigo intentando no despertarlo, sin embargo Spen logra medio despertar

B-Billy?~ -susurra adormilado el pelicafe con sus ojos entrecerrados y un gran sonrojo por haber apenas despertado

Hola, hermano~ -habla nervioso el fantasma al ver a si a su Spencer, a si de...¿vulnerable?

Que haces aquí? -se acomoda aun mas apegando se inconscientemente contra Billy presionando inconscientemente su pierna contra la entrepierna del chico fantasma

Ah~ a-amigo! T-te puedes mover poquito? -le dice súper nervioso el chico flotante intentando mover a su inocente y ¡DESPISTADO! Primo y amigo.

Claro amigo...-se mueve haciendo que su pierna continúe rozando la entrepierna del fantasma haciendo que este se estremezca mas y mas

S-spencer! Ah! D-deja de moverte! -lo sujeta de los hombros parando lo de golpe para que deje de exitarlo de esa forma tan inocente

Ahora porque? Ahhhh~ -bosteza- tu dijiste que querías que me moviera no? -se restriega su ojo derecho al seguir aun adormilado

Pero no de esa forma -se sonroja y suelta un bufido-

Quien te entiende? -dice el menor haciendo un tierno puchero y soltando de nuevo un bostezo aferrando se inconscientemente a Billy

Ah! B-bueno...p-porque no mejor dormimos ya, si? -intenta pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea en esa pierna presionando su entrepierna

Claro~ -se apega mucho mas a Billy sacando otro gemido mas audible del cantante pero el pequeño al estar mas dormido que despierto ignora eso y acerca su rostro a la oreja sensible del mayor y susurra- te quiero...Te amo Billy~ -habla inconscientemente mientras vuelve a recargar su rostro en el cuello del mayor

El fantasma se queda en shock al oír la revelación de Spencer, e inconscientemente sonríe y lo apega mas hacia el intentando ignorar la excitación

Yo igual te amo Spen~ mas de lo que piensas~ -levanta delicadamente la cara de Spencer que tiene ya los ojos cerrados y simplemente lo vuelve a besar delicadamente, este inconscientemente le corresponde el beso apegando se mas al fantasma sacándole otro gemido entre el beso, haciendo que se excite aun mas y le muerda un poco brusco el delicado labio al menor sacándole ahora un gemido/quejido al menor, el peliazul al notar eso mete su lengua jugando con la contraria que sigue sin moverse pero eso no impide que el mayor disguste la boca del menor

Al separarse siente como a Spen y a el los une un hilo de saliva, el mayor lo corta y recuesta al menor en la cama y el fantasma se pone encima del chiquillo y rápida y sin perder tiempo acerca su boca al cuello de su pequeño aspirante a productor de películas de terror, y lo muerde con el colmillo haciendo que el menor haga una mueca de disgusto y se remueva levemente, el fantasma sigue mordiendo y lamiendo des gustando la suave y deliciosa piel de su pequeño primo, al separarse muy difícilmente de hay admira la grandiosa marca de propiedad que le dejo en su cuello

Creo que a mi me quedaría ser un sexy y famoso vampiro! -susurra burlescamente el mayor al notar la marca que le dejo en el cuello al menor

B-Billy...q-que haces?~ -susurra el menor sonrojado y los ojos adormilados despertando al sentir un malestar en su cuello y rápidamente lleva su mano a la parte mordida sintiendo un punzante dolor en esa área

Eh... Etto... Pues veras... Es algo muy interesante...veras...-sin saber que decir y al ver como Spencer aun sigue adormilado, y "manipulable" solo lo abraza fuertemente (controlando sus fuerzas para no lastimarlo) y se acerca a su oído soltando su calmada respiración haciendo que el menor se estremezca

Tu solo disfruta Broamigo!~ -le susurra por ultima vez solo para volver a asaltar los labios de su ahora pequeña y vulnerable "presa"

Continuara

Le corte el lemon porque eran las 1:47 am cuando lo termine y como soy una niña "responsable" pues obviamente debía irme a dormir, además de verdad si tenia sueño *puchero* xD pero bueno espero y les haya gustado el fic y etto ya saben en el próximo cap habrá lemon espérenlo XDD sayonara nos leemos luego ^^/


	3. Noche de inocencia

Noche de inocencia

Bueno bueno ya continuare el fic, luego de salir de mi drama emocional, al fin tengo ánimos de continuarlo \^-^/ y bueno mmm sin mas que decir pues mmm, dude, that's my gosth no me pertenece y sin mas mmm pues ¡disfrutenlo!

El pequeño Spencer al sentir el repentino beso del ex famoso cantante, se sonroja mucho mas aun correspondiendo inconscientemente al beso, pensando que todo esto es un sueño.

B-Billy~ -susurra inocentemente sensual el nombre del cantante

El fantasma al escuchar su nombre lo mira y nota a su sonrojado e inocente primito

Que te pasa pequeño? Esto fue mucho para el bebe? -dice burlándose el peliazul

N-no te burles! -se queja el menor demasiado sonrojado y despierto completamente

Que pasaría entonces si hiciese esto? -se acerca sin antes haberle mandado una sonrisa coqueta a su broamigo y empieza a besar el delgado cuello del menor

A-ah! B-billy...q-que haces!? -cierra sus ojos fuertemente intentando callar sus leves gemidos

Solo demuestro mi cariño y amor hacia ti -dice coquetamente el cantante mientras continua con su tarea mientras poco a poco empieza a subirle levemente la camisa al pelicafe

B-billy...d-deja mi camisa! -abre sus ojos sorprendido intentando bajarse su camisa

Vamos amigo, diviértete y disfruta! -se separa de su cuello no sin antes haberle dejado una marca

Que voy a disfrutar? -confundido y sonrojado

Pues...vamos a hacer esto! -rápidamente le saca la camisa al menor sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

B-billy~! -chillo el menor súper rojo cruzando sus brazos para taparse el pecho mientras cierra sus ojos para no sentir mas vergüenza

Vamos amigo...-se acerca a su oído- yo se que a ti te gustara..-le empieza a separar sus brazos lentamente

Q-que es lo que harás? -sonrojado y sumiso deja que el cantante mueva sus brazos

Pues...esto! -riendo levemente mientras se acerca rápidamente a un pequeño botoncito rosado del pequeño haciendo que este suelte un leve gemido

B-billy~! Q-que h-haces! D-déjalo! Se siente...r-raro! -se estremece el pequeño gimiendo cada vez mas alto sin poder callar sus gemidos haciendo que el cantante se excite cada vez mas

Vez te dije que te gustaría amigo, y dime alguna vez te has tocado? -dice pervertida mente el mayor mientras empieza a lamer y morder levemente el otro botoncito de carne del menor haciendo que el otro gima cada vez mas

T-tocarme? A q-que te refieres? -pregunta inocentemente el menor mientras gime cada vez mas y mas

Ya sabes...tocarte haya "abajo" -intenta el mayor para ver si su pequeño agarra la indirecta

El estómago? -pregunta distraídamente al sentir aun las lamidas del mayor

Hmp! -bufa ante la inocencia y distracción del menor- hablo de esto -baja rápidamente el pantalón del menor con todo y bóxer mientras sujeta el miembro semi-erecto del menor

Q-que haces?..s-suéltalo...-se estremece mas fuerte mientras gime aun mas alto mientras inconscientemente mueve sus caderas para sentir mas placer

Que te pasa Spen? No me digas que nunca te habías masturbado? -ronronea el mayor mientras empieza a masturbarlo tortuosamente lento

M-masturbarme? -sonrojado al máximo, el había escuchado que era eso pero nunca le había interesado hacerlo

E-en serio? -no creyendo que su primito nunca haya tenido la curiosidad de hacerlo- eres un caso perdido, eres demasiado inocente pequeño -susurra melosamente el fantasma mientras hace el vaivén mas rápido aun

N-no es c-cierto...ah! Ah! -se estremece gimiendo mas alto ante las atenciones del mayor

Esos gemidos dicen todo lo contrario -contradice burlonamente el fantasma mientras hace el vaivén deliciosamente rápido

B-billy...p-para~ -gime las palabras mientras se intenta contener

Amigo relájate, tu solo déjate llevar~ -le dice sensualmente al oído del menor mientras lo muerde coquetamente

El chico pelicafe al sentir la pequeña mordida se deja llevar gimiendo altamente sin querer evitarlo mientras se estremece de puro placer hasta no poder soportarlo mas

Y-ya no p-puedo...b-billy!-sin poder soportar se deja llevar viniendo se en la mano del mayor el cual al ver eso, sonríe satisfecho y con una sonrisa de orgullo

Que tal amigo? Lo disfrutaste? -pregunta con burla mientras lame su mano llena de la esencia del menor sensualmente haciendo que el menor se sonroje hasta las orejas

B-billy! D-deja de hacer eso! -grita todo sonrojado aventando le una almohada en la cara al mayor

No tenemos que ponernos agresivos~ -hace un puchero el mayor mientras pone rápidamente la almohada a otro lado de la cama

Fue tu culpa principalmente! -sonrojado se hace el caprichoso cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un gran y tierno puchero

Sabias que te me haces mas sexy enojado~ -le ronroneo el mayor al acercarse nuevamente al oído del menor

C-cállate! -súper sonrojado sin saber que decir

Vamos...tu ya disfrutaste...ahora me toca a mi, no crees bromigo? -dice el mayor sensualmente mientras se baja sus pantalones y bóxer rápidamente dejando su miembro erecto al aire

B-Billy? -susurra el menor sorprendido y nervioso al ver la "parte" privada de su fantasma

Que pasa Spen? -dice sonriendo altaneramente

N-nada / -súper sonrojado desvía la mirada

Mmm...ven amigo! -jala a su amigo del brazo sin hacerle daño quedando el menor arrodillado en la cama y Billy parado o mejor dicho flotando a unos centímetros encima de la cama

Q-que quieres que haga? -sonrojado mira a Billy mirando hacia arriba haciendo que su mirada se mire más tierna de lo que es

Solo quiero que hagas esto...-le acerca su miembro levemente sonrojado mientras desvía la mirada, no porque él sea el "atrevido" en la relación signifique que no tenga vergüenza

El menor al saber la indirecta de sonroja aún más de lo que esta y súper nervioso mira el leve sonrojo del mayor ex estrella, sacando inconscientemente una sonrisa y sin dudarlo empieza a lamer levemente la punta del miembro del mayor

Ah! Amigo~ -gime el fantasma excitado cerrando sus ojos al sentir el placer

S-se siente bien? -tonito inocente mientras aun tiene el miembro del fantasma en su boca haciendo que sus dientes y lengua rocen con su miembro

Ah! M-me siento en el paraíso -se estremece de placer el peliazul

E-eso es...genial! -muy motivado el menor acelera el ritmo al saber que eso le gusto a su fantasma, excitando aún más al chico fantasmagorico

Ah! Ah! S-spen~! -gime cada vez más fuerte moviendo las caderas inconscientemente mientras agarra de los cabellos a Spen haciendo el ritmo más veloz

Ah! Ah! S-spen~ p-para...-al sentir que está a punto de terminar separa al menor dejándolo con una gran duda

A-acaso lo hice mal? -mira hacia el suelo pensando que había arruinado el momento

Claro que no amigo! Lo hiciste perfecto! -lo abraza sorpresivamente- pero ahora debemos disfrutar aún mas no crees?

Que vamos a disfrutar? -confundido y aun sonrojado con su respiración agitada

Mmm sinceramente no sé cómo puedes ser tan inocente -suspira el fantasma mientras acerca su mano a su boca- lame estos tres dedos~

Porque? -más confundido aun

Para que no te duela -dice el chico flotante un poquito desesperado por el placer

Que me va a doler? -curioso y con su toque de inocencia

Solo lame los! -impaciente mientras hace un puchero

Solo si lo dices de manera amable! -encaprichado al sentir que el fantasma le diera una orden

Lame los, por favor~ -dice el fantasma controlando sus ganas de violarlo de una buena vez y no dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo, hasta que su primito no pueda levantarse ni sentarse por una semana (N.A: que pervertido sonó eso xD)

Spencer al notar la "calmada" voz de Billy (N.A: Spencer si se la creyó su tono calmado) empieza a lamer lenta y sensualmente los dedos del mayor desesperando aún más al mayor que más excitado no puede estar

A s-si esta bien -separa los dedos de la boca del menor dejando un hilo de baba uniéndolos y rápidamente mete un dedo en la entrada del menor haciendo que este suelte un gritito de sorpresa

Kya! B-billy! N-no toque h-hay! -se estremece recargando se en sus hombros gimiendo levemente-s-se siente frío, ah!

Que pasa hermanito? Tan genial se siente? Claro con Billy Joe Cobra todo se siente genial~ -dice en modo orgulloso moviendo su dedo rápidamente

Ah! Ah! B-Billy~! -se estremece de placer mientras suelta suspiros sin poderlo evitar

Hay primito que bueno que te guste~ -le mete el segundo dedo lentamente el fantasma

Ah! B-Billy! S-sácalo! -se estremece aun mas entre gemidos de placer y dolor estrechando mas su entrada

Relájate...o te dolerá~ -se acerca a su cuello dándole pequeños besos en su cuello para que olvide su dolor mientras abre sus dedos en forma de tijera

Ah! Ah! B-Billy! Mmm! -gime aun mas estremeciendo se del placer- B-Billy! M-mas~ -se sorprende el mismo al decir eso pero no se arrepiente de nada

El mayor al oír eso y no poder soportar mas penetra sorpresivamente al menor haciendo que el pelicafe suelte un grito de puro dolor

Ahhh! B-Billy! S-sácalo! Por favor, duele! -se llenan los ojos de lagrimas sin poder evitar derramarlas

P-por favor no llores hermanito~ -besa dulcemente al menor gimiendo los dos entre el beso el menor al sentir como un frío invade su interior (N.A: los fantasmas son fríos no? XD) y el mayor al sentirse rodeado de una extraña calidez

Ah! -los dos gimen separando se del beso siendo unidos por un hilo de baba

M-muévete~ -el cineasta mueve inconscientemente sus caderas queriendo sentir mas

Seguro~? -mueve sus caderas dando una certera estocada en el interior del menor

Ah! S-seguro! D-dame más! -intenta sonar dominante pero más que dominante suena como una súplica, haciendo que el mayor se enternezca y empieza a penetrar cada vez más rápido al pequeño cineasta

Ah! Ah! B-billy! T-te amo! Ah! Ah! -gime aún más mientras se estremece cada vez más mientras se aferra al fantasma gimiendo entre la curvatura de su cuello

Ah! Amigo! Yo igual te amo~! -se estremece mientras se deja llevar aún más al sentir cada vez más y más la estreches y la calidez del menor

Y-yo...ah! Y-ya e-estoy...a punto de...-dice entre gemidos mientras entreabre sus ojos llorosos y muy sonrojado

Déjate llevar, hermanote~ -le susurra en oído mientras rápidamente se acerca al cuello del menor mordiéndolo dejando se llevar derramando su esencia en el interior del menor, y este al sentir la fría esencia del mayor sin poderlo evitar se corre sin poderlo evitar derramando lo todo en su vientre

Al terminar los dos caen exhaustos a la cama Billy encima del pelicafe mientras lentamente sale del interior del menor haciendo que el semen ectoplasmagorico (?) saliese de la entrada del cineasta

Te amo billy~ -susurra el menor demasiado cansado y el tono característico del principio (adormilado)

Yo también te amo, Spen~ -le susurra antes de besarlo dulcemente y al instante los dos quedan en los brazos de Morfeo

Continuara

Al fin termine este capitulo en serio me dure mis horas haciéndolo (me distraída con cualquier cosita xD) pero al fin lo termine espero les guste y etto sigan enviando reviews si? Porfa y de pasada me dicen que tal el lemon xD bueno ya me voy a mmm a leer o a ver doujinshis pero pues ya me voy y mmm bueno sin nada mas que decir mmm pues sayonara nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^/


	4. nuevo amigo y nuevos celos

Nuevo amigo y nuevos celos?

Hehehe perdon si no lo publique antes lo siento pero es que tenia problemas en mi escuela personales y me tenían muy estresada y aun los medio tengo aunque ya son mas calmados espero y me puedan comprender y ya les dejo el cap para que no se aburran espero lo disfruten y that's my ghost no me pertenece y sin mas ¡disfruten el fic! ^^

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una hermosa mañana, las aves cantaban en el hermoso cielo azul y el sol alumbraba cálidamente, enfocándonos en la mansión de nuestro protagonistas, se podía ver como algunos rayos del sol se filtraban por las grandes ventanas del cuarto, haciendo que el pequeño pelicafe empiece a quejarse dormido, se acurruca más contra Billy intentando seguir dormido por más tiempo, pero creo que alguien haya arriba no está de acuerdo con él ya que por obra del destino el despertador empieza a sonar como siempre, a todo volumen, el menor al oír ese infernal ruido hace otra mueca de molestia mientras empieza a soltar manotazos intentando apagar el condenado despertador, sin embargo eso no es lo único ya que, Billy todavía dormido empieza a moverse demasiado, soltando inconscientemente un manotazo, haciendo que el menor caiga de la cama

Ah! Que rayos!? –se arrodilla más que despierto voltea rápidamente a todos lados demasiado asustado y desorientado

Billy ni se inmuto al oír al menor solo se acurruca más en la cama queriendo dormir más tiempo y que por casualidad el de haya ¨arriba¨ sí quiso dejarlo dormir

Spencer sin saber que hacer se para a un medio desorientado y de repente siente una punzada en su parte trasera haciendo que suelte un leve quejido haciendo que mire hacia el suelo con una mueca de inconformidad y dolor, levanta la mirada y se sorprende al ver a Billy en su cama, bueno eso tal vez sea normal, pero sin camisa? Ok eso se estaba tornando raro, aun mas asustado se estremece al sentir una fría brisa en su cuerpo, muy shockeado sin saber que hacer lentamente baja su mirada solo para notar que esta como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Q-QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!? –Muy asustado y nervioso empieza a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro por toda la habitación ya que aún sigue doliéndole su parte trasera

Haber, haber, luego de que Billy se me confeso, huyo, yo sin saber que pensar me acosté en mi cama, me quede dormido, y luego en mi sueño Billy, me trataba muy…-sonrojado al recordar su ¨sueño¨ -pero eso no puede ser hehehe digo, fue un sueño no? –ríe nerviosamente el cineasta mientras mira al tranquilo Billy dormir en completa armonía, de pronto vuelve a sentir otra pulsada por estar tanto tiempo parado.

esto no puede ser posible, verdad? –muy nervioso se va como puede al baño y mira hacia su parte trasera y nota como algo mesclado con sangre cae- n-no es posible! E-era un sueño, no es así? –muy asustado y nervioso, se mete a la regadera bañándose mientras intenta calmarse y recordar exactamente todo lo que paso, muy asustado mientras recordaba empieza a bañarse sintiéndose raro al sacar el ¨ectoplasma¨ de su parte trasera, ya luego de bañarse sale del cuarto del baño, ya obviamente bañado y arreglado, nota como Billy sigue dormido en la misma posición sin ni siquiera inmutarse un poco.

Se nota que Billy tiene el sueño pesado –ríe nerviosamente mientras una graciosa gotita anime resbala desde su sien- mejor me voy a la escuela antes de que despierte –se dice a si mismo el menor mientras está a punto de salir por el ascensor

S-Spencer? –habla dormido el fantasma mientras intenta buscarlo por la cama con una mueca de inconformidad

El pelicafe al notar que lo está buscando, suelta un suspiro mientras un gran sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas mientras tímidamente se acerca al mayor que aun continua buscándolo

Billy, tengo que irme a la escuela, tu descansa, si? –habla el menor con un tono susurrante y cariñoso mientras tiernamente le acaricia sus fríos y fantasmagóricos cabellos

n-no te vayas…-habla el mayor entre dormido y despierto mientras rápidamente sin darle tiempo al pelicafe de escapar, sintiéndose rodeado por esos delgados y fríos brazos

B-Billy!? –chilla el menor muy sonrojado sin saber que hacer, a si que solo intenta separarse inútilmente- v-vamos déjame ir, si no llegare tarde a la escuela! –se sigue retorciendo muy nerviosamente intentando safarse del poderoso abrazo del fantasma

Quédate...a mi lado..-apega mas al menor sorprendiéndolo al escuchar esas palabras

Sin saber que decir o hacer se acerca al oído del fantasma y susurra

Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero debo ir a la escuela, prometo volver -le susurra cariñosamente mientras le da un suave beso en el cachete peligrosamente cerca del labio haciendo que el cineasta se sonroje notoriamente -a si que pos favor me puedes soltar? -muy sonrojado intentando safarse

Vuelve...-susurra mientras lentamente deja de hacer presión y deja libre al sonrojado chico cineasta

Al sentirse libre rápidamente se safa y se para a lado del fantasma

Volvere..-se acerca dándole un roce de labios pero al darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo se separa y se va corriendo al ascensor mientras baja rápidamente

Espero con ansias que vuelvas~ -susurra el mayor tranquilamente mientras entreabre sus ojos mirando hacia el techo ansiosamente obviamente NO dormido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Luego de una carrera contra el tiempo, el cineasta llego a tiempo a la escuela y aparcando su bicicleta en el espacio exclusivo para ellas salió disparado al salón llegando unos cuantos segundos antes que el profesor<p>

Spencer que te paso? -dice su amiga pelicafe

Si es cierto, porque llegaste, tu rara vez llegas tarde. -le dice intrigado Rajeev

E-eso..bueno verán..-estaba a punto de poner una excusa cuando llega el molesto director

Muy bien, todos a sentarse! -ordena el director en modo estricto haciendo que todos rápidamente se sienten al instante, el director al ver eso sonríe engreídamente y tose para poder hablar mejor

Cof, cof, bien, vengo "voluntariamente" -haciendo comitas para dar entender que no quería estar hay- a presentar aun chico nuevo, ni se les ocurra tratarlo mal! Es el mejor que tendremos en esta escuela a si que..comportense! -grita el director-joven puede pasar -le habla al chico mientras mira hacia la puerta

Todos empiezan a ver como entra un chico alto, de cabello negro, largo y desordenado haciéndole quedar bien, tez moreno claro, ojiazul, venia vestido con una camisa roja de manga larga con una color negro de manga corta encima, unos pantalones un poco rasgados y unos tenis color negro

Jovencito presente se -le dice amablemente el calvo director

Mi nombre es Jeffrey -dice el joven con tono sensual haciendo que todas las chicas de la clase suspiren ante el sacándole una sonrisa satisfactoria

Bueno jovencito siéntese...-Ponzi intenta buscarle un lugar pero nota que no hay y se empieza a preocupar y se preocupa mas al notar que el único lugar vacío es a lado de su molesto rival- aunque me moleste decir esto, siéntese a lado del joven Wright -le señala el lugar

El joven al ver al lindo pelicafe se empieza a sonrojar levemente mientras camina lentamente hacia su lugar asignado mientras empieza a pensar en la belleza e inocencia que irradia el menor que se nota que por su mirar esta distraído dibujando en su cuaderno

Hola Wright~ -saluda el joven pelinegro para captar la atención del menor

Ah!? -voltea rápidamente a donde escucho que lo llamaban- ah...y tu eres? -pregunta confundido el castaño

Acaso no viste como me presente? -le pregunta sorprendido el mayor al notar que no capto la atención del cineasta

Te presentaste? -le pregunta aun mas confundido el pelicafe

Ah! -se da una palmada en su rostro ante la distracción del menor- mi nombre es Jeffrey pero tu puedes decirme Jeff- le susurra el mayor para sonar sexy al menor que seguramente se sonrojaría (N.A: o eso imagina el xD)

Claro te diré a si -le dice el menor soltando una sonrisa inocente

(Que linda sonrisa) -piensa el joven nuevo al notar la risa del chico Wright

Y a si los dos empiezan a conversar, y al notar eso el director suspira al notar que se empiezan a llevar bien

Bueno yo me retiro, sin embargo...-antes de irse voltea al par de nuevos amigos- joven Wright si escucho una sola queja de que molestaste al chico Jeff le juro que esta vez si sale expulsado de esta escuela entendió? -habla en tono serio

Si, si lo que diga...-le contesta sin tomarle importancia ante la amenaza del director

Jum! Bueno me retiro -sale del salón con paso "elegante"

Luego de eso toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando a lo cual se ganaron varias regañadas por parte de los maestros pero aun a si continuaron convirtiéndose en poco tiempo grandes amigos

Al terminar el dia de clases los dos caminan juntos hacia la casa del joven cineasta

Al llegar el pelinegro mayor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver la mansión en donde vivía su amigo

Wooow Spencer, en serio vives aquí? -le pregunta asombrado el mayor

Hehehe claro que si, es que...mi primo...Billy Joe Cobra...no se si habrás oído hablar de el...pues murió y nos dejo la casa en muestro nombre -el menor de pronto se entristece ya que aunque el haya conocido a su primo muerto aun a si le sigue afectando que no este vivo

Este...que mal por eso en serio no queria hacertelo recordar...-le dice arrepentido el mayor al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos cabizbajos del cineasta- Hey Spencer, te gustaría venir el sábado a mi casa? -le pregunta el pelinegro entusiasmado para animar al menor

Oh pero por supues...-se queda callado al recordar que tendría que tendría cosas de que hablar con su fantasma

Entonces...si? -confundido pregunta el mayor ante la respuesta inconclusa del castaño

Este..no creo poder...pero déjame tu numero y yo te hablo si~? -le dice con una sonrisa angelical sacándole una sonrisa y sonrojo al pelinegro

Esta bien este es mi numero -saca una pluma y se lo empieza a anotar en el brazo del pequeño

Oye! No era necesario pude anotarlo en un papel -le reclama fingiendo enojo mientras suelta una risa leve

Hahaha vamos es para que no lo pierdas hahahaha -le dice jueguetonamente el mayor ante el "capricho" del castaño

Hahaha bueno eso si, este bueno ya me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana~ -se despide el menor recargado en las grandes rejas de su casa

Adios Spencer~ -se acerca dándole un beso en el cachete y sale en dirección a su casa muy feliz

Muy confundido el castaño ante el beso de su amigo, entra a su casa alegremente

Hola! -saluda alegremente pero se extraña al notar que nadie lo saluda y empieza a buscar hasta que nota una notita en el refrigerador:

"Spencer tu padre y yo iremos a una competencia importante de tu hermana, lo siento si no pudimos avisarte pero es que creímos que seria la próxima semana, llegaremos muy tarde a si que se me duerme temprano jovencito, hay ahí comida para que la calientes"

"Con cariño tu mama"

Bueno esto no podría estar mejor -ironiza el castaño mientras súper nerviosamente sube por el ascensor, presionando el botón para llegar a su cuarto mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hablar con el joven Cobra , ya llegando inevitablemente hasta su cuarto se extraña al notar a Billy sentado en la cama dándole la espalda

Billy? -se estraña acercándose lentamente

-rápidamente el fantasma se avienta encima del menor- quien era ese!? -súper enfadado mientras aprisionaba las muñecas de su bro con una sola mano

Q-que? De que hablas Billy? Sueltame...me lastimas -el menor se estremece mientras intenta safarse

Hablo del chico el cual te acompaño a tu casa, el chico el cual te invito a su casa, el chico el cual te BESO! -aun mas enojado aprieta mas su agarre haciendo que el menor haga una mueca de dolor

E-el es solo un amigo Billy! Suelta me! Me duele! -se estremece mas aun con mas miedo ante la reacción de enojo que tiene Billy, nunca lo había visto a si

Y porque te beso!? -mas enojado aun el fantasma

Porque se estaba despidiendo de mi! -el menor grita desesperado mientras se intenta safar aun

Eres solamente mío recuérdalo! -lo besa apasionadamente mientras cada vez suelta mas el agarre de las muñecas de Spencer

Spencer al notar el beso se deja llevar correspondiendo dulcemente al beso mientras cruza sus brazos sobre el cuello del fantasma acercándolo mas a el

Spencer, tu nunca me dejaras, verdad? -le pregunta el peliazul al separarse del desesperado y apasionado beso

Yo nunca te abandonaría Billy- -le dice el menor con su carita sonrojada y jadeando ante el apasionado beso- te amo~ y siempre te amare Billy~ -le da un beso inocente en el cachete

El fantasma ante el beso inocente de su primo se sonroja completamente mientras abraza a Spencer escondiendo su cara entre el cuello de su cineasta para que no se viera su sonrojo

Toda la atmósfera era de un color rosa con corazoncitos hasta que Spencer rompió la burbuja de amor

Entonces...me dejas ir a su casa? -confundido y esperanzado pregunta el menor

El fantasma al oír la pregunta solo se separa viendo seriamente a su pequeño e inocente bro

Continuara

Muahahahaha soy mala veamos despues cual sera la respuesta de Billy espero y les haya gustado y me dejan review para que me lo digan si? Hahahah bueno ya me voy ya que ahorita ya son las *mira el reloj* la 1:21 am a si que ya me voy a dormir sayonara ^^/


	5. El espionaje

El espionaje

Bueno esto lo escribí en mi salón de historia y español así que espero les guste porque me arriesgue por ustedes xD

POV. Billy

Era una soleada mañana, y como siempre yo me encontraba, escuchaba muchos ruidos e intente callarlos soltando manotazos un poco molesto, cuando de pronto escuche un fuerte golpe despertándome involuntariamente y abriendo los ojos levemente note a mi pequeño primito tirado en el suelo, se encontraba tan confundido como el

De pronto note como el menor se para y se queda realmente confundido, así que solo entrecierro los ojos y me acurruque más en la cama, de pronto noto como empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras desesperadamente camina de un lado a otro y de pronto mira que Spencer mira hacia la dirección del fantasma haciéndome que cierre mis ojos mecánicamente

(Ufff~ por poco y me descubre...) -piensa el fantasma mientras una pequeña gotita de ectoplasma se resbala por la frente del cantante

Luego nota que su pequeño primo con esfuerzos logra llegar al baño encerrándose, un poco preocupado se mete al baño aprovechando que el menor se quitó su collar haciéndose completamente invisible a la vista del menor, nota como el castaño ya se encuentra dentro del baño muy pensativo y confundido, mientras el fantasma continua observándolo, luego de un rato nota como el menor termina de bañarse saliendo rápidamente de ahí antes de que lo descubran y se meta en problemas con su pequeño primo, rápidamente se pone en la misma posición que estaba intentando parecer aun dormido, luego de un rato sale el menor completamente aseado

Se nota que Billy tiene el sueño pesado - escucho decir al castaño el fantasma mientras Cobra sonríe inconscientemente ante eso pero se le borra la sonrisa al notar que su primito se ira a la escuela

S-Spencer? - finge hablar dormido mientras hace el intento de agarrarlo para que su actuación se vea más real, el mayor continua buscándolo

Billy, tengo que irme a la escuela, tu descansa, si? -el fantasma se sorprende al sentir el tono cariñoso y susurrante del menor y se estremece levemente al sentir los dedos del menor acariciando levemente su cabello

n-no te vayas…- le dice el mayor y ya sin importarle si está actuando abraza sorpresivamente al pequeño acomodando lo entre sus brazos

B-Billy!? –nota como el menor se estremece y empieza a luchar débilmente para separarse de el- v-vamos déjame ir, si no llegare tarde a la escuela! –continua luchando intentando zafarse de mi poderoso abrazo de oso

Q-Quédate...a mi lado -le susurro mientras noto como mi pequeño se queda tieso de golpe, tal vez lo sorprendí demasiado

Pero ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme y sonrojarme al oír la suave voz de mi primito en mi oído- Siempre estaré a tu lado, pero debo ir a la escuela, prometo volver -escuche decirlo mientras me sonrojaba levemente al sentir el inocente beso de mi castaño muy peligrosamente cerca de mi labio - así que por favor me puedes soltar? -lo escucho preguntar el mayor que conociéndolo perfectamente sabía que el menor estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas

Vuelve...-susurro mientras lo dejo lentamente libre

Volveré...-escucha susurrar a su primo mientras me sorprendo al sentir el leve rose de labios pero tan rápido como llego se fue y noto que mi broamigo ya se fue corriendo del cuarto

Espero con ansias que vuelvas -dice dejando de actuar al notar que su primito ya se ha ido

Luego de eso sin saber que hacer se vuelve a dormir queriendo descansar un poco más de tiempo  
>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.- .-.-,-.-.- .<p>

Ahhhh~ que buen sueño creo que es mejor que valla con Spence ya lo deje mucho tiempo solo -se dice emocionado a si mismo el fantasma mientras sale volando a la escuela, ya al llegar rápidamente logra visualizar a su castaño

Spenc…-se calla y se sorprende al notar como su primito está a lado de un chico el cual nunca había visto en su vida

Quien es ese!? -se pregunta el chico fantasmagorico con una aura oscura y ojos demoniacos

muy encelado se esconde espian...que diga "cuidando" a su primo toda la tarde encelando se mas si es posible y teniendo unas terribles ganas de matar a ese chico

Se enoja aun cuando nota como regañan a su broamigo por "culpa" de ese chico y se enfada más al notar como ese tipo se va acompañándolo demasiado enfadado intentando por todos los medios que Spence no se dé cuenta de su presencia

Sonríe presumidamente al notar la sorpresa de ese chico ante su mansión- Ja! Tu nunca tendrás una mansión como la de Cobra -susurra para sí mismo con demasiado orgullo en cada palabra

Hehehe claro que sí, es que...mi primo...Billy Joe Cobra...no sé si habrás oído hablar de el...pues murió y nos dejó la casa en nuestro nombre -escucha decir de la boca del castaño mientras unas terribles ganas de matar aparecen en el al ver como su adoración se entristece notoriamente

Este...que mal por eso en serio no quería hacértelo recordar -nota como ese chico intenta arreglarlo haciendo que un poco de su odio baje- Hey Spencer, te gustaría venir el sábado a mi casa? -pero gracias a esa pregunta su odio volvió a subir multiplicado por mil

Oh pero por supues..-al oír la casi afirmativa del menor se va súper enojado a su habitación sin querer oír mas sobre esa conversación

Como se atreve a preguntarle eso a MI primo!? -súper enfadado se avienta a la cama intentando calmarse- está bien! Tal vez este exagerando -se para y mira por la ventana y nota como ese chico besa a su ¿primo-amante? -muy enfadado se vuelve a tirar a la cama ahora si muy "encabronado"

Al escuchar como la puerta principal se abre, aun enojado se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda al elevador, luego un rato nota como el menor llega al cuarto- B-Billy? -al escuchar su llamado no pudiendo se controlar mar se avienta encima del castaño

Quien era ese!? -le pregunta el peliazul solo para ver que le decía mientras apresa las muñecas del menor con una sola mano

Q-que? De que hablas Billy? Suéltame...me lastimas- nota como su pequeño se estremece intentando zafarse

Hablo del chico el cual te acompaño a tu casa, el chico el cual te invito a su casa, el chico el cual te BESO! -le grita el fantasma en su cara más enfadado mientras hace su agarre más fuerte notando como el chico hace una mueca de dolor ante eso

E-el es solo un amigo Billy! Suelta me! Me duele! -escucha decir del menor notando la muestra enorme del miedo que le tenía, Billy nunca había visto a Spencer con tanto miedo, este rara vez se asustaba

Y porque te beso!? -aún estaba enfadado con el menor por haberse dejado besar

Porque se estaba despidiendo de mí! -le grita el menor en su cara intentando se ya débilmente zafarse de su fuerte agarre

Eres solamente mío recuérdalo! -lo besa apasionadamente intentando hacer que con eso pierda sus miedos de perder a su gran adoración mientras soltaba lentamente el agarre

Nota como el menor corresponde a su beso con toda la inocencia que tiene mientras cruza sus brazos por sobre su cuello haciendo el beso más apasionadamente tierno, haciéndolo sonreír entre el beso

Spencer, tu nunca me dejaras, verdad? -le pregunta al separarse del beso muy desesperado e inseguro aun olvidando completamente su fase agresiva

Yo nunca te abandonaría -le dice su pequeño jadeando levemente y muy sonrojado ante su tan apasionado beso- te amo, y siempre te amare Billy - se sonroja notoriamente al sentir el inocente beso del menor en su cachete, mientras rápidamente abraza a su primito ubicando su cara entre el cuello del menor intentando hacer que no mire su sonrojo- (espero no lo haya visto) -piensa el mayor sonrojando se aún más al pensar que su pequeño lo haya visto

Todo el ambiente (N.A: como dije xD) era todo romanticón con florecitas y corazoncitos, todo muy lindo y curso hasta que escucho que su pequeño le hizo esa odiosa pregunta

Entonces me dejas ir a su casa? -escucha al menor preguntar haciendo que se separe del menor y lo mire muy seriamente-...

Continuara ^^/

Bien al fin actualize perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía flojera de actualizar xD Pero bueno al fin escribí esto en la escuela así que espero les gusté porque me arriesgue por ustedes xD bueno sayonara ya me voy oh y mi face es Jaqueline Hernández tiene una foto de Shintaro y Ayano de (Kagerou Days)


	6. Recompensa deliciosa

Nya! Bueno leí el ultimo cap de mi fic y me gusto tanto que pensé en actualizar (que narcisista soy CX) bueno aun a si lo actualizare y me callo xD espero disfruten el fic y aviso el lemon oh bueno la "acción" del momento fue gracias " Pirata Eli-sama Nohamsen Hyrul"que me ayuda en las ideas del fic y que me motivo tanto su idea del lemon que pues quise hacerlo *w* a si que disfrútenlo y agradezcanle a ella sobre el lemon y perdon si me tarde mucho en actualizar fue solo que se descompuso mi compu y hasta ahorita me la dieron D: pero ya dejo de aburrir y disfruten el fic  
>Advertencia:...LEMON!<p>

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

~Recompensa deliciosa~

El fantasma miraba seriamente a su primito haciendo que el castaño se pusiera nervioso al pensar que arruino el momento

Ufff~...-suspira estresadamente- de acuerdo...-dice de mala gana

Gracias Billy! -se le avienta encima abrazándolo agradeciendo que lo deje ir

Si! Si claro pero...-lo separa levemente y lo ve a los ojos penetrantemente -yo iré contigo primito~ -le dice en tono chantajista

Eh? Para que quieres ir? -le pregunta confundido

Que? Tu primo fantasmagorico, tu broamigo no puede acompañarte, digo para poder cuidarte -le dice en un tono como de haciendo se la victima mientras hace carita de perrito bajo la lluvia

Esta bien Billy, puedes venir conmigo -le dice felizmente el castañito mientras vuelve abrazar a SU fantasma

Pero sabes que dejarte ir...merece una recompensa no? -le dice en tono sensual mientras pasa su mano sobre la cintura del menor acercándolo mas a su cuerpo

Oh claro! Como pude ser tan tonto -se reprende infantil mente el castaño a si mismo mientras le da un beso en el cachete - eso fue suficiente? -le sonríe sonrojado levemente

Mmm no -dice seriamente poniendo aun mas nervioso y sonrojado al menor - esto tal vez sea suficiente! -rápidamente vuelve a besar al menor pero esta vez muerde levemente el labio inferior de este haciendo que suelte un gemido involuntario, haciendo que lo aproveche metiendo su lengua y recorriendo cada lugar de esa linda boca

Mmm~ -se separa rápidamente debido a la falta de aire mientras intenta conseguir aire aun sigue muy sonrojado- y-ya estas satisfecho?

Mmm no -vuelve a negar mientras rápidamente se va a atacar el cuello de su "presa"

Billy! -gime levemente mientras cierra sus ojos muy sonrojado

Vamos~ como si nunca lo hubiésemos echo -le sonríe coqueto mientras mete levemente su mano helada en la camisa del menor acariciando su torso cariñosamente

Solo...l-lo hemos hecho una vez! Ah! -se estremece ante el contacto frío de la mano del fantasma con su cálido torso- e-estas frío~ -le dice entreabriendo sus ojos viendo lo de reojo ya que tenia mucha pena de verlo a los ojos

Pues...acostúmbrate al frío, my love~ -le susurra al oído mientras le muerde una parte de su lobulo mientras acaricia levemente sus pezones

B-Billy~ D-Deja...H-Hay no~ -se estremece mas llevando una mano a su boca intentando reprimir sus gemidos

Déjame escuchar tus gemidos Spencer~ -le ronronea el mayor mientras rápidamente se deshace de la camisa del cineasta

Ah! -tiene el impulso de taparse pero se resiste intentando parecer que ya no tiene vergüenza a pesar de lo rojo que esta en ese momento

Vas aprendiendo bro~ -lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente mientras lo carga al estilo princesa y lo lleva a la cama, recostando lo suavemente

Que me harás Billy? -lo dice en un tono inconscientemente sensualmente inocente haciendo que el fantasma se sonroje involuntariamente

B-bueno... H-haremos... Q-que diga...disfrutaras del fabuloso Billy Joe Cobra~ -dice mientras rápidamente va a atacar los pezones del menor mientras con la otra mano empieza a masturbar el miembro del menor sobre la ropa

Ah! Ah! B-Billy~ h-hay no~...-se sonroja aun mas gimiendo cada vez mas alto y moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente debido al placer que siente en ese momento

Vamos, se nota que estas disfrutando mucho esto Spen~ -dice pícaramente mientras hace el vaivén de su mano cada vez mas rápido

Ah! A-Ah! B-billy! -gime aun mas alto intentando controlar su tono de voz

Hay que disfrutar mas no crees? -dice mientras le baja rápidamente sus pantalones al castaño

B-billy!~ -se medio asusta debido al rápido y brusco movimiento del fantasma haciendo que por instinto intente cerrar sus piernas

Que pena Spen~ -le canturrea maliciosamente mientras con agilidad sujeta las dos piernas del castaño abriéndolas aun mas

B-billy~ a-así no -entrecierra sus ojos muy sonrojado mientras no puede evitar mirar a su fantasma tan cerca de el

Se que lo disfrutaras igual que la otra vez~ -le vuelve a susurrar en forma sugerente mientras continua cada vez mas con su vaivén

N-no lo disfrute...ah! -le gime muy sugerente aun muy sonrojado, con un hilito de baba salida de su boca mientras sus ojos entreverrados se encuentran llorosos debido al placer

No? -le pregunta entre picaro y dolido el fantasma nunca penso en la posibilidad de haber forzado al menor de hacer algo que no quisiese-entonces hay que hacer que lo disfrutes no? -intenta desaparecer esa dolorosa sensación mientras rápidamente le baja los boxers al pequeño y acerca su boca al miembro del menor soplando levemente a la punta

B-Billy! Déjame! Ah! -se retuerce gimiendo mas alto mientras aun intenta cerrar sus piernas

Vamos Broamigo! Si la otra vez no lo disfrutaste ahora si que lo harás~! -dice entre lindo y desesperado al pensar que tal vez el era pésimo en la cama, y obvio que Billy Joe Cobra es bueno en todo y lo es mucho mas en la cama!, rápidamente el mayor se mete de lleno el miembro del menor a la boca lamiendo, y chupando lo con rapidez y fluidez haciendo que el menor disfrute aun mas de lo que disfruto hace poco

Agh! B-Billy! P-Para! N-No! Ah! -se quejaba el menor entre sus deliciosos gemidos al oído del fantasma haciendo que este sonría aun mas lamiendo cada vez mas rápido, sin importarle las quejas del menor para que pare su acto

B-Billy! Ahg! N-no...~ -gemía el menor intentando safarse débilmente debido al placer que sentía en ese momentos sin embargo el fantasma hacia omiso a los quejidos del pelicafe mientras aun intentaba según el darle placer al menor

Vamos Spen~ acepta que amas estos cariñitos que te doy~ -dice el fantasma una vez mientras saca el miembro del castaño de la boca mientras miraba coquetamente a su Bro

N-no es cierto~ -jadea sexy mente mientras desvía la mirada muy sonrojado

Con que no te gusta? Bien haré que te guste -le dice muy decidido el fantasma mientras dirige su boca a la entrada del menor lubricando la mientras comienza nuevamente a masturbar a su primo

B-Billy...q-que rayos!? D-deja! Q-que haces!? Ah! P-para! -gime aun mas alto mientras cierra sus ojos fuertemente y a la vez mueve demasiado las caderas debido a la fuerte y placentera sensación que sentía en ese momento

Vamos Cosmoamigo~, disfruta lo que tu fabuloso primo te hace~ -le dice con el ego en alto mientras lo hace mas rápido aun

B-Billy! P-Para! N-no...e-ese lugar es...ah~! -se estremece aun mas sin poderlo evitar mientras continua moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente

Disfrútalo~ -le dice el fantasma mientras mete lentamente su lengua dentro del menor notando como este se estremece estrechando rápidamente su interior

E-esta frío~! -gime levemente intentando relajar el placer que sentía en ese momento, sentía demasiado frío, pero ese frío era excitante al punto de no poder aguantarlo

Veras que si te gustara~ -continua lamiendo el interior del menor mientras continua masturbando lo sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se estremecía cada vez mas

B-Billy! Y-yo...-gime el cineasta casi al punto de venirse mientras gemía cada vez mas alto y desesperado

Ab~ ah~ ah~ -dice el fantasma negando infantil mente mientras aprieta levemente el miembro del menor para que no pudiera venirse

B-Billy! -le reprocha infantil mente desesperado mientras lo mira con un gran puchero, sonrojado y sus ojos ya derramando leves lagrimas de placer

Vez que si te iba a gustar? -le dice victorioso el fantasma mientras sonríe de medio lado debido a la "desesperación" de su Bro

E-eso..no es cierto...ver..aaah! -gime sin poder terminar al notar como el fantasma se adentra dentro de el sin haberle avisado antes

Lo siento, Broamigo, tu cara desesperada me motivo a esto~ -le susurra en el oído mientras empieza a moverse lentamente para que el menor se acostumbre

B-Billy! S-Sal...ah! -gime entre placer y leve dolor, mientras intenta sacar a su fantasma de dentro de el sin excito alguno

S-Spen~ de verdad...detestas que te haga esto? -le susurra el mayor con los ojos llorosos y con carita de cachorrito bajo la lluvia

Eh!? -se sonroja notoriamente al notar la mirada de Billy- este...puede que...esto me agrade -se sonroja notoriamente mientras se tapa su cara con su brazo

Ya sabia que te gustaba Bro! -grita victorioso mientras empieza a embestir mas rápido y certero a su primo

B-Bill! N-no tan brusco! Ah! -gime mas alto aferrandose a las sabanas de la cama

Es que estoy tan feliz de que admitas que te gusta esto, que no puedo aguantar la felicidad! -grita el fantasma muy feliz mientras mueve sus caderas cada vez mas rápido mientras empieza a volver a masturbar a su castaño

Ah! N-no, d-deja! Ah! C-Cobra! -gime aun mas alto moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente debido al placer que sentía

Di que te encanta -le ronronea el peliazul solo para molestar al pequeño

D-déjate de juego..C-Cobra! Ah! -gime mas alto aun sin poderlo evitar

Entonces no te gusta? -deja de moverse y deja de masturbar al menor

C-Cobra~ -intenta inconscientemente el mover solo sus caderas

Ah~ ah~ ah~ si no me dices no hay placer~ -le dice juguetona mente mientras mira pícaramente al desesperado castaño ESTA BIEN! ME ENCANTA! AHORA DEJA DE ANDAR JODIENDO Y SIGUE CON LO QUE HACIAS! -le grita muy desesperado y rojo de la vergüenza y enojo

Valla y con esa boquita comes? -le susurra para molestarlo mientras mueve nuevamente sus caderas aun mas rápido mientras igual lo sigue masturbando lo mas rápido que puede

Ah! Ah! A-así mas! -gime aun mas alto moviendo el igual sus caderas

A si castañito~? -mueve mas sus caderas al sentir como el menor se estremece cada vez mas

B-Billy...yo~...-gime aun mas sin poderlo evitar a punto de venirse

Corretee...-le susurra al sentir como el sin igual poderlo evitar mas se viene dentro del menor y este entre su abdomen

El fantasma muy agotado cae encima del menor abrazándolo en el proceso

Te gusto esta vez Bro? -le susurra en el oído muy cansado

S-si~ -le susurra con un adorable puchero mientras desvía la mirada

No hagas ese gesto o tendré que comerte~ -le dice en modo de burla mientras se acerca mordiendo levemente el cuello contrario dejándole una marca en el proceso

B-Billy! -se sonroja notoriamente mientras pone su mano sobre la parte mordida

Vamos Spen~ yo se que te gusto -abraza aun mas al castaño acurrucandolo contra el

Mph! -se acurruca igual queriendo dormir

Te quiero Spen~ -le susurra a punto de quedarse dormido el fantasma

Yo tambien Cobra~ -le susurra antes de quedarse completamente dormido debido al agotamiento

Continuara

Termine al fin mientras iba con mi cuñada y con mi papa al walt-mart, al soriana y al calimax Cx Hahaha fue puro lemon ya que no se me ocurre que poner de drama a si que esto fue solo un extra Cx espero les haya gustado los reviews y los chocolates son bienvenidos XD saludos!


	7. La visita

Bueno se que llevo años sin publicar y...sumimasen! El calor y la flojera son el peor enemigo de Nehory...demo! Aqui esta feliz y happy para continuarlo...por cierto, ayer hice un video con mi prima Sakery-chan sobre un video ectofeature y fue nuestro primer video, para que le den una visitada xD Por cierto hay aclaramos que pueden darnos retos o preguntas dependiendo de a quien quieran preguntarle, a si que...pues ya saben si quieren preguntarnos pues publiquen comentario xD y bueno ya di mucha publicidad Cx disfruten el fic

Sábado por la mañana, luego de la aprobación del fantasma el menor muy a gusto ya estaba listo para irse a la casa de su amigo

Ne~ Billy ya nos vamos a ir~? -le pregunta muy curioso desesperado el menor ante el tardar del fantasma

Ya~ ya, no te impacientes bro~ -le dice calmadamente el fantasma mientras se acercaba al castaño lentamente al ya haber creado el plan por si el otro se acercaba de más al pequeño

Que estabas haciendo? -muy confundido el castaño

Nah! Ya sabes, Cobra King no se puede ver menos guapo que ayer~ -dice rápidamente excusando se el mayor

Jum! Siempre te ves igual Cobra~ pero bueno eso no importa, ya vámonos! -dice muy emocionado y sale corriendo a la puerta de entrada

No desesperes bro! -dice siguiéndolo rápidamente

/

En fin ya los dos se encontraban juntos dirigiéndose a la casa del chico

Como rayos sabes donde vive ese chico? -le pregunta con unos leves celos

Pues me lo dijo en receso~ -dice restando le importancia mientras continuaba caminando

Qué clase de gente, le da su dirección a un desconocido? -dice irónicamente

La misma clase de dónde venimos Jeff y yo~ -dice bromeando levemente mientras reía por lo bajo

Jum! Tienes razón bro~ -ríe para tapar su leve molestia

Mira Billy ya llegamos~ -le señala una casa sencilla de dos pisos

Hehe~ tenia razón al decir que no sería mejor que mi casa...-ríe y dice por lo bajo- que esperamos bro? Vamos! -dice extrañamente emocionado

Claro! -dice aun mas entusiasmado mientras repitiendo la escena corre de nuevo a la casa del chico mayor, al llegar toca la puerta recibiendo un "voy" del otro lado

Que lin...bien te ves~ -dice rápidamente el pelinegro al notar lo que se le iba a escapar

Gracias~ igual te vez muy bien~ -dice inocentemente mientras no nota el extraño y nervioso actuar del otro

Cuales son mis modales? Pasa estás en tu casa~ -dice dando se un leve golpe juguetón en su cabeza mientras se hace a un lado para hacerlo pasar

Gracias~ -dice respetuosamente el castaño mientras pasa lentamente con un poco de timidez ya que nunca había ido a la casa de un amigo

Pasa a la sala, quieres algo de beber? -dice atentamente el ojiazul mientras le indicaba el lugar para llegar a la sala Jugo por favor -dice tímidamente mientras se sentaba en un sillón

Vuelvo en un momento entonces~ -dice caballerosamente mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Jum! Demasiado caballeroso...eso es sospechoso~ -dice levemente irritado el fantasma

Vamos Cobra~ eso no tiene nada de sospechoso! Muchos chicos son a si -dice defendiendo al peli negro Si claro~ -dice aún más irritado pero al notar la mirada molesta del menor se calma-

Tienes razón bro~ muchos chicos también pueden ser caballerosos es que yo rara vez he conocido uno a si -dice excusando se nuevamente

Bueno en eso tienes razón Billy~ -dice riendo levemente

De que ríes Spen? -dice el pelinegro llegando con el castaño y al notar la risa del menor

Oh de nada! De un chiste que recordé -ríe apenadamente el castaño

Mmmm~ y podrías decirme cuál es? -dice interesadamente el mayor

Mmm...y de que sabor es el jugo? -dice rápidamente para cambiar el tema

Oh...es de cereza! -dice siguiéndole la corriente al ver que el pequeño cineasta no quería hablar de lo anterior

Oh genial! Mi favorito! -dice emocionado al ver al mayor sentarse a su lado y entregarle su preciado jugo- gracias Jeff! -dice tiernamente el menor

D-de nada -se sonroja levemente mientras desvía la mirada

Sospechoso...-susurra enojado el fantasma mientras mira cuidadosamente la escena

Y que tal Spencer? Que has hecho? -dice para sacar tema el mayor

Pues ya sabes...c-cosas de adolescentes~ -dice al recordar su momento intimo con su pri...¿pareja?

Y qué tipo de cosas son esas? -dice curiosamente para entretenerse un rato

Pues hacer una película! -dice excusando se el menor rápidamente

Película? Qué clase de película? -dice más interesado el mayor haciendo que se acerque más al menor

Una de terror! Con zombies por todos lados! -dice muy entusiasmado el cineasta mientras hace caras de terror haciendo al mayor reír ante la inocencia del contrario

Tienes alguna que mostrarme? -dice el mayor y de repente dando se un leve golpe al darse cuenta de que no puede, ya que no traía con que enseñarla

Si! De hecho traigo mi cámara! -dice sacando su inseparable cámara y pone el video en play

Genial~ -los dos juntos empiezan a ver la película ante la resentida mirada del mayor al sentirse abandonado

El pelinegro poco a poco al entretenerse con la mini película del menor que más que película pareció ser un trailer, quedo acostando su cabeza en el hombro del menor

Y que tal quedo? -dice ilusionado el menor al acabar su trailer

Te quedo fantástico! Y esos efectos! Wooow! Nunca vi algo tan emocionante mente aterrador! -dice el mayor mientras voltea su cara al menor, gran error! Ya que sus rostros quedaban peligrosamente cercas haciendo chocar respiraciones

En serio!? Eres una de las primeras personas que me lo dicen! -dice más que encantado con la respuesta sin notar la proximidad de sus rostros

Hay algo más que quiero decirte~...-dice ya embobado en la carita del castaño

Y que es? -dice curioso e impaciente pensando que lo seguiría alagando

Esto...-dice mientras acerca más su rostro al menor cerrando sus ojos de a poco a poco pero de golpe siente una cachetada que hace que voltee su rostro muy impactado voltea a ver al menor ganando se una mirada de odio

No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí con esas intenciones de acuerdo!? Si no me encargare de matarte! -dice furiosamente el castaño con sus puños fuertemente cerrados mientras su voz sonaba más gruesa debido al esfuerzo

L-lo siento Spen...no creí que te molestara...-dice muy asustado el pelinegro al ver en ese estado al cineasta

Como no molestarme!? Por dios! Me ibas a besar! Escúchame bien! Jamás me vas a gustar! Lo entiendes!? Jamás! -dice muy enojado mientras sale de la casa muy enfadado y echando humos

Spen...-dice intentando detenerlo pero no puede y solo se sujeta la mejilla que ahora se encuentra roja e inchada -

Ya fuera de la casa Cobra se encuentra a lado de un castaño confundido recargando se en la entrada de su casa-

Billy? Que paso? -dice muy confundido el menor viendo a todos lados

Nada bro~? Porque lo dices? -usa su tono inocente mientras lo abraza levemente por la espalda

Porque será? Será porque estoy fuera de mi casa cuando yo recuerdo estaba en la casa de Jeff? -dice irónicamente

Ah~ eso...te quedaste dormido y me metí a tu cuerpo para traerte a casa~ -dice restando le importancia mientras lo carga al estilo princesa

B-Billy! -dice sonrojando se al ser cargado de esa manera pero debido al cansancio prefiere acurrucarse en el pecho frío del fantasma- no hiciste nada imprudente mientras controlabas mi cuerpo no es así? -dice viéndolo sospechosamente

No! Claro que no bro~ -dice calmadamente con una sonrisa amorosa mientras le da un beso en la frente

Confió en ti Billy~ -sonrojado levemente se acurruca quedando se dormido al instante Si continuo a si te perderé bro...solo desearía...poder ser humano para protegerte...y demostrar que eres completamente mío... Tú me perteneces Wright...y nadie nos separara...-susurra con tono serio y levemente psicópata mientras ríe levemente y se va volando levemente entrando a la casa

Tus deseos son ordenes Cobra...-susurra una extraña silueta en la oscuridad y con un chasquido desaparece escuchando se una siniestra risa

Continuara OwO Bueno les dejo más suspenso (?) muahahahaha :D Shor ser marvadosamente cruel Cx Bueno que tal, esto compensa mis años desaparecida? *-* Bueno espero les haya gustado! Y espero me dejen Review para continuar ya que a partir de aquí...empieza lo bueno (?) Por cierto sobre lo anterior del video (si empiezo de nuevo con publicidad Cx) etto espero y vallan al video...si les interesa me mandan un mnsj y yo en privado les digo cual es el video para que comenten haya los retos o preguntas dependiendo Cx sin mas saludos! Y buenos días/tardes/noches *w*

PD: el link del video es este ( watch?v=Vb-cjAI5zK0 ) obviamente ponen / y luego ese link Cx hehehe bueno ahora si sayonara xD


	8. La guardiana Nehory y fuertes peleas?

**Bn aquí la conti para que vean que Shinoby Nehory no ha muerto gomen pero ya di mis razones...u.u lo siento por no contestar review TT^TT **

**Los amo! Y gracias por sus ánimos! Sin ustedes no continuaría esta humilde historia...sin mas espero disfruten el fic! ^^/**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**Día siguiente por la mañana **

**Se encontraban ambos primos en la cama muy a gusto abrazados sin darse cuenta, muy cómodos con su compañía sin darse cuenta e algo muy importante **

**Aaaw~ -bosteza el menor abrazando se mas al "fantasma" **

**Mmm? Buenos días Spen~ -bosteza el mayor viendo con los ojos entrecerrados al castaño **

**B-buenos dias~ -se abraza mas al mayor inconscientemente mientras abre sus ojos lentamente aun sin verlo**

**Sip, como amaneciste? -dice muy empalagoso **

**Bien...y tu!? -grita súper sorprendido al ver el nuevo "look" de Cobra **

**Q-que...que pasa!? -pregunta muy asustado el mayor **

**Quien carajos eres tu!? -pregunta el castaño muy sorprendido**

**Que te pasa bro? Porque dices eso? -dice muy confundido el pelinegro **

**Baruch Cohen tu estas muerto! -grita aun shockeado el castaño **

**Es Baruch! -hace la pronunciación correctamente- ademas sabes que odio ese nombre! Yo soy Billy! **

**No puede ser...-dice aun muy confundido **

**Que pasa bro? -aun mas desesperado**

**E-estas...vivo!? -aun en shock y completamente inmóvil**

**Vivo?...-igual de extrañado se para y se va a ver al espejo del baño- Que carajos ha pasado!? -se escucha el grito de Cohen por toda la habitación **

**Eso mismo quisiera yo saber Cohen! -grita muy sorprendido aun el menor **

**Agh! Como puede ser posible yo estoy muerto! -dice aun sorprendido sin salir igualmente del shock **

**Bn! Veamos! Hay que tranquilizarnos! -grita el pequeño castaño- no recuerdas como rayos estas vivo...cierto? -pregunta lentamente **

**No...no recuerdo nada...solo se que ayer llegamos a la casa y te quedaste dormido en mis brazos...y...-de repente Billy recuerda haber escuchado una voz **

**Billy? Estas bien? -pregunta el menor ante el repentino silencio del mayor **

**Nada...solo fue mi imaginación...-responde por lo bajo el ahora pelinegro **

**Que paso? -pregunta muy curioso el castaño **

**Nada broamigo...nada...-mira el reloj- oh! Mira la hora se te hará tarde para la escuela! -grita muy emocionado por cambiar de tema **

**Tienes razón! -grita corriendo y encerrándose en el baño- no te salvas al rato Cohen! -grita dentro del baño mientras se escucha el agua de la regadera **

**Ahh~ habrá sido falso...-susurra por lo bajo muy pensativo **

**Que a sido falso? -pregunto una voz curiosa **

**Psss esa voz que oí antes cuando lleve a mi primito a la mansión después de llegar con ese...pervertido amigo! -grita por lo bajo con notorios celos y enojo **

**Se nota que lo odias mucho -ríe por lo bajo **

**Claro! Nadie se mete con la propiedad de Cobra! Si te metes con la Cobra...**

**Te sacara los colmillos~* -susurra la voz muy emocionada **

**Si...oye como sabes? -voltea a ver a la extraña voz que pensaba que era de su mente- eh...quien eres? -pregunta muy confundido **

**Hola! Mi nombre es...Nehory! -grita una "pequeña" pelirroja **

**Nehory...? Como entraste? -pregunta aun mas si se puede confundido **

**Ammm...yo? Hehehe...por la ventana (?) -sonrie levemente nerviosa **

**Aja...que eres tu? -le pregunta directamente el cantante **

**Ahh~ bn...amm...como decirlo...yo soy tu mmm ángel guardiana! -dice muy emocionada **

**En serio? No me digas que acabando de revivir me volverás a matar? -dice irónicamente el peliazabache **

**No! Claro que no! De echo fui yo la que te devolvió a la vida! -grita muy decidida **

**En serio? Porque? -dice muy curioso el mayor **

**Porque...-pero la interrumpen al ver como un castaño esta a punto de abrir la puerta- hablamos luego...my lord...-susurra lo ultimo por lo bajo mientras desaparece en un chasquido **

**Con quien hablabas Billy? -pregunta el menor ya vestido y secándose con una toalla el cabello **

**Con...con nadie...solo con el guapisimo de Cobra! -dice sensualmente **

**Si claro! Bueno ya me voy que se me hace tarde y debo pedirle unos apuntes a Jeff~ -dice rápidamente mientras arregla todo en su mochila **

**Jeff...-dice en tono lugubre pero le viene una idea- oh Spencer~ -susurra en modo meloso **

**Ahora que Cobra? -pregunta muy apurado **

**Ahora que estoy vivo puedo ir a la escuela contigo! -dice muy emocionado de ir con su pequeño **

**Mmm...tienes razón! Será divertido a si! Tu y todos mis amigos estaremos juntos en la escuela! -grita muy emocionado **

**Sip! Entonces déjame arreglarme! -grita rápidamente mientras se va al baño a cambiarse **

**Solo apúrate Cobra! Y ya no te bañes que se nos hará tarde! -grita el menor **

**10 minutos después y una ducha de contrabando de parte de Cobra (?) **

**Se mira como ambos van corriendo a todo lo que dan sus piernas para llegar (N.A: como lograron salir sin que sus padres ni hermana los vieran...bn será un capitulo de relleno cuando no tenga ideas xD) ya al llegar el menor se va a su salón y Cobra a la dirección**

**Hola! -grita muy cansado el castaño **

**Hola Spen...porque andas a si? -le pregunta su mejor amigo **

**Psss se me hizo tarde no? Donde esta el profesor? -pregunta muy confundido (N.A: algún día morirán de tanto confundimiento (?) xD) **

**No vino...no tenemos clases -sonríe levemente su mejor amiga **

**Agh! Si hubiese sabido me hubiera venido mas calmado! -dice muy frustrado **

**Oye spence...puedo hablar contigo? -susurra una voz detrás de el **

**Claro Jeff! -dice el menor reconociendo la voz mientras sigue a su amigo dejando a sus dos amigos confundidos por el tono de voz de Jeff **

**En dirección luego de sobornos después**

**A Billy le toco en el salón de alado de Spencer a pesar de los sobornos/amenazas echas por el nada funciono a si que muy enfadado iba a su nuevo salón**

**Que mal no? -pregunta la pelirroja a su lado **

**Si...oye como carajos apareces de repente!? -dice sorprendiendo se **

**Mmm soy una ángel recuerda -sonríe levemente **

**Bn! Si! Odio que no me tocara con Spency! Bn ya veré que hacer luego! -dice muy decidido **

**Si quiere...yo puedo vigilarlo por usted~ -dice canturreando **

**En serio lo harías!? -dice muy emocionado **

**Claro! Por algo soy tu ángel guardiana! -dice muy emocionada**

**Gracias, gracias! -dice abrazándola y dándole vueltas **

**Vamos...baje me! -dice riendo abiertamente **

**Hazle caso Baruch...-se escucha una tercera voz **

**Spen...-susurra el mayor bajando lentamente a la niña **

**Emmm...etto...cuando me necesites estaré para ti...me retiro...estaré dando vueltas- susurra mientras desaparece por los pasillos **

**Quien es ella? -lo mira aun mas enfadado el menor y le pregunta una vez ya se ha ido **

**Que te pasa Spencer? Estas celoso? -pregunta muy divertido con la situación**

**Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que ya me entere de todo! -grita muy enfadado el cineasta **

**T-todo...? -dice nerviosamente el azabache **

**Si! Todo! Lo que le hiciste a Jeff! -dice muy enfadado **

**Te intento besar! -dice igual o incluso mas enfadado **

**Yo me puedo defender solo Cobra! No es necesario tener niñeras! -grita a la defensiva **

**Psss por la forma en que te ibas a dejar besar por ese se nota que necesitas un millon de niñeras! -dice ya sin pensar **

**Me estas diciendo puta!? -grita aun mas enojado...y sobre todo...dolido **

**Si a si lo quieres interpretar...si! -pero nada mas terminar esa frase siente una fuerte cachetada que hace que voltee el rostro y al volverlo a fijar en su primo lo mira sonrojado, ceño fruncido y sobre todo gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus lindos ojos cafés **

**Ojalá! Nunca te hubiese aceptado Cohen! Ojala no te hubiese conocido! -grita muy dolido y lastimado saliendo corriendo del lugar **

**Spen...-grita a punto de seguirlo pero siente que alguien lo sujeta **

**La rego...y muy a fondo...-dice por lo bajo sin saber que decir la pelirroja que había visto todo desde el inicio **

**Agh! Lo se...-dice mientras muy enfadado se sujeta la cabeza **

**Vamos! Yo se que podrá arreglarlo...pero por ahora déjelo descansar...si? -le dice comprensivamente **

**Creo...que tienes razón...vamos al salón...-susurra mientras su copete le tapaba sus ojos completamente vacíos y opacos **

**Si...amo...-susurra por lo bajo mientras ambos desaparecen de los pasillos en dirección al salir del mayor **

**Continuara! OwO **

**Me encanto este cap! Aquí esta la actualización! Y yo que pensaba actualizar después pero buenooo aprovecho que me entere que no ire a la escuela hoy por las lluvia Cx **

**Y...le darán oportunidad a mi linda Oc Nehory que se una a la historia...? Les juro que ella será parte esencial en la historia ^^U **

**Y puede que sume a otro Oc...pero el (ella(?) será después xD **

**Gracias por aquellos que aun me siguen! Y me sigo disculpando por no actualizar antes u.u...nunca lo olviden! Nehory nunca dejara esta historia hasta que la termine...bn? Hahaha bueno saludos! Que tengan buenos días/tardes/noches ^^/**

***me pueden decir el nombre del hermano de Shanilla...lo olvide xD**

*** segundo! Kyaaa! Este fic...mas de 8500 visitas!? En serio!? *o* **

**nunca creo que seria tan famoso! *~*, **

**gracias por su apoyo! Los amoooo! **


	9. Plan nuevo y reconciliaciones

Hola! Que tal! Como han estado? Ahora no me tarde tanto en comparación .-.

Bueno! Espero les guste el cap! Por cierto Billy ahora que está vivo tiene cuerpo de un muchacho de 15 ya saben...igual que como lo dibujan cuando hacen un universo alterno ectofeature igual (?) bueno! Ya no los aburro y sin mas disfruten el fic! Cx

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En clases-

Todos estaban tomando apuntes, el profesor estaba en su celular sin importarle que hicieran sus alumnos

Agh!...no sé qué hacer...-muy estresado el pelinegro mientras se sujeta fuertemente el cabello

No te preocupes Billy, todo se solucionara -le dice la pelirroja con palabras reconfortantes sentada a lado de el

Tienes razón...oye como rayos estas aquí sin que nadie te mire o note? -dice regulando su voz justo a tiempo antes de que lo vean raro

Mmm...Si me notan, es muy diferente a que no me hablen -dice como si fuera algo obvio

Nah! En serio? -dice con cara de: no te creo

Sip! En serio! -sonríe levemente mientras suelta un gran bostezo

Estas desvelada? -ríe por lo bajo el cantante al decir una incoherencia

No estás tan lejos~ -vuelve a soltar un bostezo a punto de dormirse

Que estuviste haciendo anoche? -dice curiosamente el mayor

Ufff, si supieras~ -bosteza aún mas con verdaderas ganas de dormir-

Hahaha no creo que sea tan pesado emocionalmente como lo que me esta pasando a mi~ -dice igual suspirando con una leve risa

Ah! Si? Pues imagínate trabajar en el turno de noche en un lugar donde te pueden*...-se queda callada de golpe al ver que alzo la voz de más y justo cuando la iban a regañar suelta el timbre justo a tiempo para tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo

Billy escucha murmurar un: la campana siempre me salva de parte de la pequeña pelirroja

-Pov Billy-

No he visto a Nehory en todo el día...que habrá querido decir con ese trabajo? Quien va a querer de empleada a una niña de unos 12 años*...ufff tal vez ella ocupa verdaderamente el empleo como para trabajar...pensé que las ángeles guardianas no trabajaban...digo, ellas viven en el cielo, no?

End Pov Billy

El pelinegro pasaba por los pasillos muy aburrido ya estaban en receso y ni Spencer, Nehory ni incluso Shanilla y Rajeev* están

Agh! Esto es tan aburrido! -se queja por lo bajo mientras va a la cafetería y hay es el momento que...-no traigo dinero! -grita muy enfurecido sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas de todos

Hay...a que descuidado vine a cuidar~ -dice la pelirroja detrás de el con tono de reproche

Que rayos!? De donde viniste!? -grita muy confundido

Ya cálmate, me siento kuroko*...ten toma dinero no preguntes de donde lo saque solo ve y cómprate algo -dice mientras lo empuja levemente

Está bien...? -dice muy confundido el azabache mientras se va a hacer fila, pero al ver la larga fila se va con las de enfrente y luego de un par de coqueteos ya le tocaba a el

Luego de la compra el cantante buscaba un lugar donde sentarse y de pronto siente una rabia al ver a su pequeño castaño con ese pelinegro de pacotilla y Shanilla y Rajeev

Y yo que creí que eran mis amigos!...-grita por lo bajo muy enfadado

El azabache nota la mirada enfadada del castaño y lo indigna ver como el cineasta la desvía ofendido

Eh! Billy! Por aquí! -grita una pelirroja alzando la mano en una mesa vacía a lo lejos ganándose la mirada de algunos alumnos y más la de cierto grupito en especifico

Ya voy Ney! -grita muy emocionado el pelinegro mientras le envía una mirada de odio al pelinegro y otra indescifrable al castaño y sin más se va hacia la mesa sin notar la mirada dolida del castaño

-Con Spencer-

eh? Billy? Se parece demasiado a Billy incluso se llama igual! –dice muy sorprendida la pelicastaña

pues no estás tan alejada de la realidad…-da un suspiro cansado el cineasta

Qué pero eso es imposible! Billy esta…-no puede terminar la frase el pelicastaño oscuro porque no le salen las palabras

Dejemos de hablar de esto…si? –casi grita en tono de súplica el castaño menor

pero…-intenta replicar el pelinegro pero se calla igual que sus otros dos nuevos amigos al ver la cara deprimida del menor y así todos comen en silencio por respeto al menor

-Con Billy y Nehory-

Genial! No lo arruinaste verdad? -dice la pelirroja que había observado todo

De que hablas? Solo fui a comprar algo y me vine para acá -dice tomando su hamburguesa y dándole una gran mordida

Sin embargo, no notaste la mirada dolida que te dio el castaño? -dice la pelirroja mientras le quitaba unas cuantas papas al mayor y las comía

Cual mirada dolida? No le dije nada...además esas son mis papas! -hace un puchero el azabache

Ja! Recuerda quien te dio el dinero! -igual hace un puchero y come más papas- y además...bueno debemos ver como arreglaras lo tuyo con el castaño~

Se llama Spencer...-dice en tono susurrante al recordar todo lo que le ha pasado

Bien, bien Spencer...entonces este será el plan! -la oji plateada* y el cantante se quedaron hablando todo el receso

Ya al salir de clases ambos tanto pelirroja como azabache van detrás de los 4 amigos juntos sin que estos los noten

Bien Spencer, debemos irnos nos vemos mañana! -se despide la morenita con una leve sonrisa

Adiós viejo! -igual se despide el moreno con un choque de manos con el castaño

Adiós chicos! -les corresponde la despedida a ambos y a si ambos hermanos se van

Bien...nos vamos juntos no? O te molesta? -dice el pelinegro levemente nervioso

No! Claro que no! De hecho tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo relacionado a lo de ayer...-dice el castaño en tono serio

Que pasa?...-dice curioso el pelinegro

Bien...sé que es algo imposible de creer...pero...-intenta explicar el castaño pero justo en ese momento

Hola, que tal!? -aparece de pronto la pelirroja asustando a ambos

Hola? Disculpa pero estamos hablando de algo importante...-se queja el menor enojado no tanto por la interrupción sino porque ella acaparo la atención de su ex fantasma toda la tarde

Emmm...si! Sumimasen! Pero...ocupo hablar con Jeff! -grita insegura de sus palabras mientras lo agarra de la mano haciendo que este se sonroje levemente- me lo prestarías unos momentos~? Por favor Spencer~

Como sabes mi nombre? -pregunta dudoso el cineasta

Me lo prestaras o no? -evade la pregunta con otra la oji plateada

Está bien, solo se apuran -suelta un bufido de resignación el castaño

Gracias Spency! -grita muy emocionada mientras se lleva al contrario a una desconocida dirección

Uff..Ahora qué? -dice en tono de aburrimiento el castaño

Pues ahora hablamos...~ -dice un azabache detrás de el

De qué? De cuan puta soy? -dice el menor sin darle la cara mientras empuña fuertemente sus manos

Sé que te dije eso...pero el enojo me hizo hablar de más...lo siento broamigo...esa no era mi intención después de todo...-dice el azabache esta vez muy arrepentido

Si claro! Pero esa no es excusa para gritarme eso! -le da la cara mostrando su ceño fruncido y leves lagrimas queriendo escaparse de sus lindos ojos

Hazme lo que quieras, grita me, golpéame hazlo no lo impediré, pero por favor...no me ignores...no quiero volver a repetir la sensación de soledad...-dice el pelinegro cada vez su tono se hace más bajo y unas grandes lagrimas salen de sus ojos

B-billy...-susurra levemente al ver por primera vez a su fan...ex fantasma llorar y olvidando su enojo se acerca abrazándolo tiernamente- que tal si lo dejamos en el olvido...si? -dice en tono susurrante el castaño mientras le acaricia levemente el cabello

Gracias bro...gracias...-dice el pelinegro abrazándolo fuertemente- vamos a casa, si? -se seca rápidamente las lágrimas y sonríe abiertamente

Claro! -dice el castaño con una gran sonrisa y así ambos se van a la mansión Cobra

-Con Nehory-

Bien, de que querías hablar conmigo? -dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa coqueta

Emmm...de echo yo solamente hacia un favor no quería hablar contigo -le resta importancia al asunto la pelirroja

Entonces, que tal si sacamos un tema de conversación~ -se acerca cada vez más a la chica

N-no creo...m-mi amigo debe de estar preocupado por mí...-se aleja cada vez más con un leve sonrojo al ver al vivo retrato de Jeff the Killer frente a sus ojos

Vamos, yo sé que te gustara más estar conmigo que con tu amiguito~ -dice el pelinegro mientras la acorrala contra la pared- solo déjate llevar~

Y-yo...-cierra sus ojos fuertemente con un gran sonrojo y cuando está a punto de ser besada le llega el recuerdo de un pelirrojo- no! A mí me gusta alguien más! -lo empuja sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde

Si claro! Ya admite que te gusto! -dice el pelinegro enfadado ante el rechazo

Que carajos!? A mí no me gustas! Eres lindo lo sé...pero no me gustas! -dice haciendo un puchero sonrojada- ya me voy bakaaaa~! -se va muy enfadada a la casa de su amigo

Jum! Esto se pone interesante~ -dice el vivo retrato de Jeff the killer mientras se va con una sonrisa psicópata en los labios

Continuara OwO

Bien! Que tal? Les gusta! Cx a mi me encanta! Ufff! Esto sera cada vez mas dificil pero bueno! Igual me esforzare *o*

Espero les haya gustado! Saludos! Cx

(1*) ya se imaginaran de que habla Nehory no? Miren hice un fic de Five nights at freddy y no pregunten porque pero pienso combinar ambos aprovechando que mi Oc Nehory sale en ambos, será buena idea? No lo se simplemente se me antojo hacerlo xD  
>Se que posiblemente no les guste una mezcla de five nights at freddy, dude thats my ghost y ahora una copia de Jeff the killer pero igual pienselo y de tan loco que suena esta kurada la idea (?)<p>

(2*) Billy de echo no sabe la edad de Nehory simplemente le calculo pero no esta seguro de eso

(3*) Soy pésima en recordar nombres, lo escribí bien?

(4*) pues ya saben los que vean Kuroko no Basquet le entenderán xD

(5*) Nehory es ojiplateada xD

Bueno! Aclarado eso! Me despido luego actualizare aprovechando mis vacaciones! Cx saludos! Y buenos días/tardes/noches Cx


	10. Presentación de BillyBaruch

Dejo conti al fin~ heheheh gomen si tarde es que ya saben...la presión escolar y toda la cosa D:

Bueno no dejo más drama ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen más que mi oc bueno sin más disfruten el fic cx

La presentación del azabache Baruch o Billy?

-OwO-

Awww~ Billy~ es hora de despertar~ -lo mueve levemente y al abrir un poco sus ojos nota como su mmm ¿pareja-primo? Está en fantasma- B-Billy!?

Que!? Que pasa cosmoamigo!? -se despierta de golpe muy asustado

Tu estas...!? -se sorprende al ver como este esta normal en modo humano

Estoy...? -se ladea confundido el azabache

N-nada olvídalo...estaba dormido e imagine cosas discúlpame~ -se disculpaba nerviosamente el castaño- pero bueno hay que arreglarnos para la escuela! -le dice el menor parándose rápidamente y yendo a su armario por un cambio de ropa nuevo

Aww~ y si mejor nos quedamos hoy Spency? -le dice el cantante muy aburrido

Nada de eso Billy, tenemos que ir hoy a la escuela~ -le dice el castaño ya en dirección al baño

Oh, yo no voy...-se vuelve a acurrucar en las sabanas

Bien, entonces tendré que juntarme con Jeff~ -se mete completamente al baño con una enorme sonrisa

Que!?...-se sorprende el azabache al recordar ese "pequeño" detalle

15 minutos después

Se encuentran ambos primos bañados, peinados y arreglados (?) yendo en dirección a la escuela

Lo que usaste fue un golpe bajo...-responde el mayor con un puchero

Lo se~ -dijo el cineasta con su sonrisa tierna

B-bien...siempre y cuando este contigo no hay problema~ -se sonroja levemente al ver la tierna actitud de su primo y lo apega más a el

-En la escuela, ya en clases-

Entonces ya me voy al salón Spency~ -le da un leve beso en la frente a su primo

Claro, Billy nos vemos en la entrada de la cafetería para ver como explicaremos...tu cambio~ -sonríe levemente sonrojado- nos vemos~ -se despide mientras corre a su salón

Si~ -el azabache se sorprende al no tener a esa extraña pelirroja que de un día para otro ya estaba con el pero no le tomo mucha importancia y fue a su salón de clases para otro día de acosos

-Ya en receso-

Bien...entonces~? -pregunta el azabache confundido a su primo

Pues podemos decirle la verdad a Shanilla y Rajeev ya que ellos saben una parte de esto...-sonríe levemente- igual Jeff sabe algo pero no sé si decirle -se queda pensativo

No creo que sea necesario -frunce levemente el ceño mientras camina con su primo hacia la mesa en donde se encuentran sus amigos

Vamos~ el también es un amigo~...-hace un puchero enterneciendo al menor

Está bien, le diremos...-suspira rendido aun teniendo el presentimiento de que es una mala idea

Vamos~ -llegan a la mesa donde todos ven sorprendidos al acompañante del cineasta

B-Billy...-susurra la morenita muy impresionada

El mismo~ -sonríe con su característica forma de ser el cantante

P-pero...t-tu...no...Como!? -pregunta extrañado el mejor amigo del castaño (Rajeev)

Sinceramente no lo sabemos, solo aparecí de repente a si -dice el azabache muy confundido

No se cómo, pero me alegro que esté vivo de nuevo~ -dice el castaño con ternura abrazándolo haciendo sonrojar notoriamente al mayor

Entonces...eres Billy Joe Cobra? -dice en voz alta el muchacho pelinegro(1) con un toque de celos

Shhh! Cállate! -grita el mayor ante la extrañeza de todos, pero demasiado tarde...una avalancha de chicas ya van hacia el

Billy! -gritan todos al mismo tiempo ya cerca de ellos

Spen...patitas para que las quiero! -grita con un grito de macho pecho peludo que tenía un tinte de niña asustada mientras corría a toda velocidad con su confundido primo

-Luego de haber escapado de la ola asesina de chicas-

Que rayos fue eso Billy!? -pregunta extrañado y jadeando el menor

Lo siento~ Jeff tuvo la culpa! Él dijo mi nombre en voz alta...-se queja el azabache encaprichado al ser regañado

Pero porque te siguen? No me digas que te hiciste popular? -dice el castaño ahora el en un mini ataque de celos pero controlándolo por el momento

Todos piensan, que yo soy la reencarnación exacta de Billy Joe Cobra, a pesar de que ya les dije que me llamo Baruch Wright, se empeñan en decirme a si...de lo cual no me quejo -sonríe nervioso el azabache rascando levemente su nuca

Entonces, saben que eres mi familiar? -pregunta dudoso el menor

Pues algo así creo...no me han dicho nada del tema -responde simplemente el cantante

Bien, creo que deberíamos ir a clases, ya casi no hay nadie -responde asustado el castaño al no ver a casi nadie en los pasillos

Vamos~ -le da un corto beso en los labios al menor pero se separa al sentir un flash

Q-que pasa Billy? -pregunta curioso el castaño con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Nada...oye no viste una luz? -pregunta el mayor aun serio viendo a todos lados

No vi nada -dice el castaño seguro de si- ya vámonos es tarde! -grita el castaño corriendo a su salón

Spen...! Agh! -corre igual a su salón sin notar como una sombra igual se va a la misma dirección del castaño

Agh! Como entro...-se preguntaba a sí mismo el castaño nervioso al ver que ya están en clase

Quieres ayuda? -le susurra una voz al oído

Ah! J-Jeff? -pregunta mirándolo muy asustado- no me asustes a si! -grita golpeando su pecho infantil mente

Ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer -responde riendo ante lo infantil que se veía y parando sus golpes- quieres ayuda o no?

Si...-dijo el castaño viendo al suelo

Bien, ponte aquí -le dice poniéndolo a un lado de la puerta

Que? Porque? -responde dudoso el menor pero igual haciendo caso

Tu solo observa~ -toca la puerta y abre- profesora, puede venir un momento? -dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa encantadora

C-claro...-responde la profesora mayor de edad (2) y con lentitud llega hasta el muchacho- dígame, que se le ofrece?

Bien, digamos que me encontré con algo muy inusual en los pasillos~ -dice en tono serio el mayor mientras que con una rápida mirada le dio el pase al castaño para que entrara al salón ya que este al estar escondido detrás de la puerta la profesora no lo miro

Que paso? -pregunta curiosa la mayor

Encontré a dos alumnos besarse en el corredor -dice el mayor sin inmutarse

Que? Y vio quiénes eran? -pregunta la mayor ante la información

Por desgracia no pero, deberíamos cuidar más los pasillos -dice el pelinegro ya quitando su actitud seria al ver que el castaño ya está sentado en su pupitre- eso era todo profesora~ -dice ahora con su sonrisa

Bien, avisare de esto al director mientras vamos a clases -vuelve a la misma velocidad al salón mientras el pelinegro va detrás de ella con una sonrisa malvada

-En la salida-

Que le dijiste a la profesora para entretenerla tanto tiempo? -pregunta el castaño curioso

Oh nada sin importancia, oye Spen...quieres venir a mi casa? -pregunta en tono coqueto que paso por desapercibido para el castaño

Oh lo siento pero es que tengo que ir a casa con...

Conmigo~ -el azabache mayor interrumpe al cineasta poniendo su brazo por sobre los hombros del menor

Oh, está bien, pero ya sabes...luego puedes volver a mi casa, mi casa es tuya~ nos vemos luego Spency~ -sonríe burlonamente al azabache cantante que lo mataba con su mirada asesina y se retira entre feliz y enfadado

Billy? -llama dudoso el castaño ante el silencio del otro

Vamos a casa~ -sonríe con tranquilidad para calmarse tanto el cómo al menor

Claro~! -responde con una gran sonrisa el cineasta

Bip! Bip! Bip! -tono de recibiendo mensaje

Oh! Espera me llego un mensaje~ -abre el mensaje y al ver la mirada medio celosa del castaño le acerca el teléfono a su primo- léelo tú por mi si?

Bien~ -responde un poco serio pero igual curioso

Hola Billy! Gomen por no haber estado contigo hoy...digamos que estuvo agotadora la noche anterior y pues estuve dormida y hasta ahorita acabo de despertar ^^U bien emm solo te mandaba este mnsj para decirte que me contaras como te fue con Spens hoy!? Lo besaste!? Lo acosaste! Lo violaste!? Ufff juro que moriré si hiciste eso y yo no lo vi! :c bien! Prometo ir mañana a la escuela, heheh saludos! Adios!

PD: Spencer...si lees este mensaje...pues bien! Igual eres muy tierno!

Atte: Nehory tu ángel guardián (?) xD

El castaño se queda con cara de: Que carajos acabo de leer!? Mientras se encuentra más rojo que una manzana y el ex fantasma que no puede con la risa

C-cállate! No es gracioso! -responde el castaño dándole el teléfono de nuevo y caminando lejos del histérico

Oh vamos! Es solo una broma! -grita el mayor aun riendo mientras corre para alcanzar al menor

-En otro lado-

Entonces...esta foto es real? -pregunta una femenina voz

Si...creí que como buena fan que eres debería interesarte esto~ -responde un pelinegro con una sonrisa retorcida-

Claro que lo quiero, él es mío y siempre lo será aun después de la muerte...-responde en tono psicópata la mujer

Yo te lo puedo entregar...pero no le harás nada al castaño, él es mío~ -responde serio al hablar del menor

Ese mocoso mientras no se interponga entre él y yo! Porque si no me encargare de que no me dé más molestias~! -responde enfadada la chica- entonces...es un trato? -responde la mujer ya un poco calmada

Claro~ será interesante hacer trato con usted, Madam~ -responde en tono juguetón el adolescente

Oh me alaga joven Jeff~ -responde la peli morada con una sonrisa siniestra mientras ambos sujetan sus manos en signo de aceptar el trato

Continuara! OwO

Les gusto? Me tarde mucho! :c gomen! Es que psss la flojera es fuerte D: e incluso la escuela, la comida, la cama y el inter son celosos u.u con trabajos me dejan respirar (?) D: hehehe espero les haya gustado Cx

(1) para no confusiones Billy será azabache y Jeff pelinegro xD

(2) Es la misma profesora la que sale en la serio, de la que se enamoró el director creo xD

Creen que no metería a Madam x en esto? Ella es muy importante en este fic xD

Bueno creo que eran las únicas aclaraciones! Emm saludos! Buenos, días/tardes/noches! Cx


	11. El secuestro

Ami Swagi Cobra: hahaha loshe ese maldito de Jeff es todo un ahsjhsjsah hehehe pero luego te enamora (?) ok no hahaha bueno igual thanks portu review! Espero te guste saludos! ^^

AntoRodriguez7: gracias por avisarme *-* saludos! ^^

Adorabro de echo no lo hice por ti ^^U Pero igual fue divertido dejar descansar a mi niña Cx no dejare de ponerla aviso -.-U sorry si no te gusta pero no soy la única que pone Ocs, o me equivoco?saludos!

Gripy: holisss! Hehehe bueno no creo ser tan buena pero gracias por el alago x/w/x hehehe espero te guste el cap *-* saludos! Y espero hablar contigo pronto ^^

Sin mas reviews...la conti! *o*

Bien! Un nuevo día! -se levanta el mayor con energías renovadas mientras se siente volar en el aire- q-que rayos! -se cae al suelo de golpe- auch! Tanto extraño volar al punto de aventarme de la cama dormido~ -se soba la cabeza adolorido

Billy!? Estas bien? -pregunta el cineasta muy asustado

Claro bro! No te preocupes~ -sonríe ampliamente al ver la preocupación en el rostro del menor

Spencer!? -se escucha la señora de la casa mientras las puertas del elevador se van abriendo

Billy, escóndete! -le grita lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el mayor oiga y lo mete prácticamente debajo de la cama

Estas bien hijo? -le pregunta la mayor asustada

Si mama~ es solo que me cai de la cama~ -se excusa el menor nerviosamente

Bueno, al menos estas bien mi amor~ -lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente- bien arreglate para la escuela

Pero mama, hoy es viernes, tan siquiera puedo faltar hooy? -el castaño usa tono de niño tierno mientras que escucha un golpe debajo de la cama

Que fue eso? -pregunta su mama confundida

No escuche nada~ -dice el menor con tranquilidad obviamente fingida- entonces puedo faltar? -trata de cambiar de tema

Spencer debes ir a la escuela, no puedes faltar cuando quieras~ -le dice la mayor mientras se dirige al elevador- espero no te vallas tarde como siempre~ -dice antes de bajar por el elevador

Que lindo eres! -el mayor se le avienta encima al cineasta

Billy! -se sonroja notoriamente al sentir el abrazo del azabache- ya escuchaste a mi mama! Esta vez no nos iremos tarde~!

Claro bro! Tu confia en mi~

-Un rato despues-

Como rayos me convenciste de jugar a pesar de ser tarde!? -grita el cineasta mientras pedalea a todo lo que puede con la bicicleta

Admite que fue divertido~ -dice el ojiagua marina abrazando al menor ante la "maxima velocidad"

Eres un idiota! -se escucha el grito en toda la calle

-En la escuela-

Ya al fin! N-nos vemos en el receso! -intenta correr a su salon

Vamos al mismo~ -dice el mayor mientras toma de la mano a su primo y corre en dirección al salón de este

P-porque!? -grita ya sin aliento el cineasta

Unos cuantos sobornos son de mucha ayuda no crees? -ríe levemente el mayor mientras muy agotado llega a la puerta- quien toca?

Tu! Ya que me hiciste llegar tarde! -responde enojado el menor

B-bien...-toca la puerta tímidamente y la abre

Joven Wright que horas son estas de llegar! -le regaña la profesora

L-lo siento! -se disculpa el menor al instante agachando la cabeza

Nah! Es broma acabo de llegar yo también, tome asiento~ -sonríe la profesora

Ufff~ -se va a punto de sentar pero recuerda a Billy- eh...profesora...mmm Baruch esta aqui~ -dice sin saber realmente que decir el menor mientras señala a su primo

A si...me dijeron de su cambio bien, me entere de que ambos son primos a si que siéntese a lado de su primo~ -responde la mayor con una sonrisa

Bien! -responde el azabache sin problema alguno

-y a si pasaron las horas, con distracciones de ambos, regañadas y con las experiencias de Billy tanto el como Spencer lograban salir de las preguntas, y si no...el timbre los salvaba-

-En Receso-

Ufff creí que nunca acabaría esa clase~ -se queja el menor suspirando agotadora mente mientras se sienta con sus amigos

Si, casi vuelvo a morir en esa clase -se queja bromeando el cantante mientras se ponía unos lentes

Que onda con los lentes Billy? -le pregunta el mejor amigo de Spencer (Rajeev xD)

Shhh! -le tapa la boca apurado viendo a todos lados y al ver que esta fuera de peligro le destapa la boca- soy Baruch! Ademas estos lentes hacen que dejen de acosarme

Ohhh~ -exclaman todos en modo chibi

Hola~! -se escucha una voz haciendo que todos volteen

Ho...la? -todos la miran raro

Que? -pregunta incomoda ante la mirada de los demás

Que rayos te paso en la cara!? -pregunta muy confundido el mayor azabache

Accidentes de trabajo -responde la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo

Pero estas bien? -le pregunta el castaño igual preocupado

Si! Not problem! -responde alegremente la ojidorado

Ejem! -tosen nada disimulado los hermanos

Oh! Disculpen! Rajeev/Shanilla ella es Nehory, Nehory ellos son Rajeev y Shanilla -los señala en cada explicación el menor cineasta

Hola! -se saludan los tres al mismo tiempo

Oigan..y Jeff? -responde medio confundida mientras toma asiento a lado de Cobra y se ganaba una mala mirada de este

Oh el...creo que hoy no vino a clases -pregunta confundido el menor ya que extrañamente no le presto atención a eso

Que raro~ -empieza a comer de la comida del ex fantasma la pelirroja

Oye! -mientras la pelirroja y el azabache discutían los otros 3 hablaban

Oye Spencer, ya que es fin de semana que tal si salimos todos juntos, digo para distraernos de la escuela un tiempo y para salir con Baruch humano! -exclama emocionada la morenita del grupo

Si! Es buena idea Shanilla! Pero a donde? -exclama curioso el castaño

Al parque de diversiones que tal!? -le responde su best friend emocionado

Decidido! Mañana al parque de diversiones! -responde emocionado el menor cineasta

Parque de diversiones!? Genial! -responden el azabache y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo ganando se una gotita anime del resto

-Después de Clases-

Genial! Entonces mañana nos vemos a las 2:00 pm en el Wi-fri! -dicen los hermanos emocionados-adios Spence/Billy! -se van corriendo antes de que se enfade el ex fantasma

Ugh! -se queja el azabache

Te hacen burling~ -se rie juguetona mente la pelirroja dándole palmaditas en la espalda al azabache mientras este suspira en respuesta

Ey! Baruch! Voy al baño -se mete de nuevo a la escuela

No puedes aguantar? Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunta preocupado el mayor

Me he aguantado desde la ultima hora! No hay problema ahora vuelvo! -se mete corriendo a la escuela de nuevo perdiendose en los pasillos

Siento un mal presentimiento~ -se quejan ambos al mismo tiempo viendose a los ojos sorprendidos

Woow sincronizamos -se rie para alivianar el ambiente la menor

Hehehe siii~ pero sigo preocupado por Spen -se queja preocupado el mayor

Pues vamos a acosarlo~ -responde la ojidorado con una sonrisa maliciosa

Por eso me agradas~ -le sonríe igual mientras ambos se meten dentro de la escuela y se dirigen al baño

Aquí te dejo ya que por increible que parezca...soy mujer -dice en broma la pelirroja

Eres mujer!? -le grita en burla el azabache ganando se un súper mega zape de parte de la menor

Ya me voy~! -se dirige a la entrada sonrojada con un puchero mientras Billy entra al baño

Spencer! -grita el azabache desde el baño haciendo que la pelirroja regrese corriendo

Que carajos Cobra!? -dice sorprendida la menor pero se sorprende mas al ver a Billy en shock parado con una nota- Billy?

Se lo llevaron...ella se lo llevo...-responde aun ido el mayor

A Spencer!? Quien!? -pregunta muy asustada la ojidorado

Madam x...-se queda callado con el enorme silencio

Continuara OwO

Hehehe les gusto? Espero que si! *-*

Hehehe bueno! Eso es todo intentare no tardar en continuar mis fics...ademas este fic posiblemente ya llegue a su fin (?) bueno! Bueno! Saludos! Que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche! ^^/


End file.
